Elecciones
by Edeiel
Summary: ¡¡Y por fin subí el capítulo 25! Es un poco más tranquilito, más romántico, un poco menos dramático. Espero que os guste.
1. Capítulo 1

Elecciones

Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin

Golpeó a izquierda y derecha. Mortífagos por todas partes. Al frente, a su espalda, parecía que por cada mortífago que eliminaba aparecían cuatro más. Oía a los demás, sabía que Lupin estaba teniendo graves problemas con el grupo de Crabbe, pero no podía ayudarle, gritó a Tonks para que le ayudara. Esquivó un ataque a traición y eliminó rápidamente al mortífago que le había intentado golpear. Encontró un hueco por donde escapar y lanzó varios hechizos inmovilizadores a los mortífagos que le seguían. Descansó para recuperar el aliento, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y respiró profundamente. Una punzada en el costado izquierdo le hizo erguirse. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y después la miró. Sangre. Sintió un ligero mareo. Cerró los ojos. Se le había olvidado las reacciones que provocaba ver la sangre. Un golpe en el hombro le hizo reaccionar. Se dio la vuelta y miró a quien le había dado el golpe. Un mortífago con ganas de gresca. 

- Quítate la máscara, cobarde – dijo, con tono desafiante.

- Quítamela tú – rápidamente, el mortífago se volvió a situar a su espalda, le cogió del brazo y le hizo caer al suelo. Se sentó sobre él e intentó ahogarle. Con cierta dificultad alargó la mano hasta su cara y le arrancó la máscara.

- Malfoy... – el nombrado aflojó ligeramente las manos por la sorpresa y el otro hombre se aprovechó de la situación para tirarle al suelo e invertir los papeles – Lo suponía... después de lo de tu padre sabía que vendrías a vengarte... 

- Te crees muy listo, Potter... me importa una mierda que mi padre esté encerrado en Azkaban, nunca fue un padre para mí... tan sólo quiero acabar contigo...

- Me parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte, Malfoy... – cogió la varita y le apuntó.

- Pudiste haber tenido todo lo que hubieras querido... – Harry le miró interrogante – Aquel día... el de la selección en Hogwarts... te ofrecí mi mano... me ofrecí a ti... y me rechazaste... – respiraba agitadamente – Preferiste a esos fracasados...

- Esos a los que llamas fracasados son mis amigos... – dijo entre dientes.

- Ellos te alejaron de mí...

- ¿Qué estupideces...?

- No son estupideces, Potter... es la verdad... – se miraron un instante – Por tu culpa estoy metido en esto...

- No me culpes de haberte convertido en un mortífago, Malfoy, eras libre de elegir lo contrario...

- No tenía ninguna razón para hacer lo contrario... si hubieras estado a mi lado... quizás...

- No te inventes excusas...

- No es una excusa... por ti habría renunciado a todo lo que tenía que ver con los Malfoy... a todo... – algo se removió en el pecho de Harry. La mano que sostenía la varita tembló - ¿No vas a matarme? – Harry cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

- Libre albedrío... ¿no conoces ese término?... Yo pude elegir a mis amigos... tu pudiste elegir ser mortífago o no... elegiste serlo, no me culpes a mí de ello... – oyó un ruido – Lo siento... – Draco cerró los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a la hierba – Avada Kedavra...

Continuará...?

Bueno... he hecho un nuevo fic sin haber terminado los otros que tengo empezados... soy de lo que no hay... Esto se me ocurrió al poco de acostarme, con algo de fiebre, un dolor de cabeza espantoso, tosiendo como un perro... vamos, con un gripazo alucinante... Lo de la interrogación después del continuará viene a que no sé si algún día me dará por continuarlo... ahora intentaré seguirlo, pero no sé si mis estornudos me lo permitirán...

_Para terminar, os lo dedico a todas las chicas del Reino de Ayesha y también a mi Sulia, que la echo mucho de menooooooos!!!. Un besote muy fuerte. Gracias. _

Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin 

_miércoles, 08 de octubre de 2003_


	2. Capítulo 2

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 2.  
  
Abrió los ojos. Los había mantenido fuertemente cerrados y le dolían un poco. Había sentido una leve sacudida después de oír la maldición. Enfocó la vista y vio un techo blanco. Sabía que era el techo por la lámpara que colgaba. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y sintió su corazón. Al menos estaba vivo. Era un consuelo. Sí, lo era. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentado sobre una alfombra mullida, con dibujos de colores vivos. ¿Dónde estaba? Aquello no era su casa. No le sonaba de nada aquella habitación. Miró a su derecha y le vio. Estaba de pie, mirándole pero sin verle, parecía que mirase a través de su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
- En mi casa.  
  
- ¿Cómo...?  
  
- Nos aparecimos... maté a uno de tus compañeros y antes de que otro me atacara, desaparecí contigo... - se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana - Creíste que te mataría, ¿verdad? - Draco se levantó del suelo y se quitó la capa negra que llevaba puesta - Yo también... pero no pude... - se acercó a él - Puedes marcharte - caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Puso un pie en el pasillo - Ahora tienes ventaja sobre la Orden. Sabes donde vivo. Emplea bien esa información - salió de la habitación.  
  
- Podría matarte, Potter... - Harry rió en el pasillo.  
  
- Iluso... sólo Él puede acabar conmigo... un Avada de tu varita no me haría nada... Ahora, márchate.  
  
- Me dejas irme…  
  
- ¿No es evidente?  
  
- ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa, Potter?  
  
- No soy tan ruín… Si lo deseas puedes irte, también puedes quedarte, no te voy a negar una cama donde dormir ni una cena decente - Draco le miró desconfiado - No te voy a envenenar ni voy a clavarte un puñal mientras duermes… espero que tú no lo intentes - desapareció escaleras abajo.  
  
Draco se quedó pensando, apoyado en la pared. Hacía seis años que se vieron por última vez, el último año en Hogwarts. Harry decidió ir a la Escuela de Aurores. Draco "prefirió" dedicarse a temas relacionados con su futuro como mortífago: venenos, maldiciones, torturas… Su padre le había instruido muy bien en todos ellos, pero no le había enseñado a matar los remordimientos, el asco y el mido. Y tampoco sus sentimientos…  
  
- ¿Quieres cenar algo? - gritó Harry desde el piso de abajo.  
  
- Ahora voy… - gruñó. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Buscó la cocina y cuando logró encontrarla, chocó con Harry en la entrada.  
  
- Iba a ver si te habías ido, no oí tu respuesta. Perdona - se había quitado la túnica y llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta el codo - Estaba preparando la cena. Pasa - Draco entró en la cocina, una estancia no muy grnade donde cabía bastante justita una mesa con tres isllas, un frigorífico, lavadora, lavavajillas, horno con cocina eléctricos y un fregadero, todo ello glaramente muggle.  
  
- Vives como un muggle… - dijo con srpresa-  
  
- Me crié entre ellos, es lo que conozco, me costaría acostumbrarme a la vida de mago normal - Harry sonrió y se puso a freir un poco de ajo para echárselo a unas espinacas - ¿Te gustan las espinacas con huevo? - Draco asintió - Me alegro, es la cena - abrió el frigorífico y cogió unos huevos que rompió y añadió a la sartén con la verdura. Draco le miraba - Nunca cocinas, ¿no? - Draco negó con la cabeza - Deberías probar a hacerlo, relaja mucho. ¿Me pasas dos platso de ese armario? - señaló el armario que había sobre el fregadero. Draco lo abrió y sacó dos platos que Harry cogió - Gracias - sirvió la verdura y dejó los platos en la mesa. Puso cubiertos y vasos, sacó agua de la nevera y pan del horno - pan recalentado. Inconvenientes de la vida de soltero - Draco le miró extrañado.  
  
- ¿No te has casado? - Harry rió,  
  
- No.. aún no he encontrado a la persona que me haga perder los papeles… ¿Y tú?  
  
- Tampoco… he tenido algunas relaciones pero siempre acabo rompiendo… exijo demasiado - se sonrojó levemente.  
  
- ¿Te quitas la túnica y cenamos? - Harry cogió la túnica y la guardó en el armario d el anetrada - Siéntate, vamos a dejar de llevarnos mal y comportémonos como viejos amigos por una vez en la vida… - dijo, con una sonrisa. Draco no encontró un atisbo de burla en los ojos verdes de Harry. Bajó la vista.  
  
- Estaría bien… - Harry vio la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de Draco.  
  
Continuará…  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Jueves, 9 de octubre de 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muy buenas!!! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí ^^ No creeríais que soy tan cruel como para obligar a Harry a que mate a su Draco ¿no? **Ede piensa… es peor aún XDDD** Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones **Ede se arrodilla y suplica "Reviews, pliiiis!!!"** Os lo dedico a todas las que habéis leído esto, a las chicas del Reino de Ayesha (Maryam, Aura, ya no me váis a perseguir con el látigo, ¿verdad? Ede ha sido buenaaa..), a Sulia, a mi Koishi (pa que luego digas que no te dedico nada ;p) y bueno, a todo el mundo ^^ Muchos besotes de vuestra humilde servidora.  
  
Edeiël 


	3. Capítulo 3

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Amaneció y Harry se levantó de la cama. Se puso las gafas y salió de la habitación. Vio que la puerta de la habitación en que se había instalado Draco estaba abierta. No pudo dominar su curiosidad y se asomó por la puerta. Sentado en el alféizar de la ventana estaba el muchacho rubio, cubierto con una manta, el cabello cayendo desordenado sobre los hombros y con una expresión de tristeza que Harry jamás había visto en nadie. Al ir a salir de la habitación, se dio un golpe con el marco de la puerta, llamando la atención del pensativo joven.  
  
- Potter… - se levantó y se acercó a Harry, que se frotaba el codo lastimado.  
  
- Pe… perdona, no quería molestarte… iba a preguntarnte si querías desayunar algo - el moreno se sonrojó de vergüenza.  
  
- Gracias… - dejó la manta en la cama y se vistió.  
  
Bajaron a la cocina y Harry se puso a hacer café mientras Draco le miraba.  
  
- ¿En qué puedo… ayudarte?  
  
- Prepara unas tostadas o lo que vayas a desayunar. Toma - le dio un paquete de pan de molde - Allí tienes el tostador, en aquel armario hay unos restos de bizcocho y unas galletas, por si quieres otra cosa.  
  
- Las tostadas están bien - tras algunas peleas con el tostador, consiguió tostar el pan. Se sentaron a la mesa y Draco suspiró - ¿Qué sabes de mi padre? - a Harry le sorprendió la pregunta - Desde que le metísteis en Azkaban no sé nada de él - aclaró Draco.  
  
- Yo tampoco sé nada, sólo que está en la zona de máxima seguridad. ¿Dónde está tu madre? - Draco removió distraídamente su café.  
  
- Se fue con otro… al poco de ser arrestado mi padre, se buscó un sustituto y se marchó con él no sé si a Francia o a Italia…  
  
- No lo sabía… lo siento…  
  
- No tiene importancia, tampoco fue una gran madre… - bebió café y de pronto dejó caer la taza sobre la mesa. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se sujetó el antebrazo isquierdo con la mano derecha. Harry se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Malfoy? - Draco se apartó.  
  
- No… me… toques… Es Voldemort… Tengo que marcharme… - se levantó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Harry le sostuvo.  
  
- No vayas…  
  
- Tengo que hacerlo - se miraron y Draco sonrió - Gracias por todo - Harry aferró su brazo derecho con firmeza.  
  
- Si necesitas ayuda, Draco… cuenta conmigo…  
  
- ¿Aceptas por fin mi mano? - Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Te ofrezco la mía… - Draco se sumergió en la mirada del moreno.  
  
- Ten cuidado… - susurró sobre sus labios y desapareció. Harry cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Draco? Me han dicho que desapareciste del campo de batalla, con… Potter… ¿Acaso intentas engañarme? - Draco negó - Ya sabes lo que pasa con los que me traicionan…  
  
- Sí, mi Lord… Potter intentó sonsacarme información sobre sus planes, pero no le dije absolutamente nada. Esta mañana logré escaparme… - Draco deseó que Voldemort no estuviera leyendo su mente - No le he tricionado Señor…  
  
- Mentiroso… Crucio…  
  
Draco gritó al sentir el dolor más terrible que hamás había sentido. Se retorció en el suelo mientras Voldemort le miraba con aburrimiento y desprecio en sus ojos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edeiël Snape Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
domingo, 12 de octubre de 2003  
  
Siiiii… vaaaale… sé que el capítulo es corto, pero es que la cosa no daba mucho de sí (¿o es que queríais que hubiese cachondeo la primera noche? Pos no :p) Tampoco es plan ponerles a dialogar sobre Parménides, Platón o Kant ¿no? Quedaría demasiado denso ^^ Me alegra que os esté gustando el fic, espero no decepcionaros con los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Por cierto Ayesha, ya sé que a Draco le iría mucho mejor una langosta o caviar, pero da la casualidad de que como a mí esas cosas me dan repelús (pagar un pastón por unos huevos de vete tú a saber qué o quién... como que no) pues a Harry también y a Harry le gustan las espinacas con huevo... además, no se me ocurrió nada más que lo que yo había tomado para cenar... y están bien ricas, con su ajito, sus tiritas de beicon, su huevitooo... Bueno, que esto no es un programa de cocina, quien quiera la receta que me la pida :p  
  
Un besote para todas las que habéis dejado reviews, y para las chicas del Reino de Ayesha (me estoy portando muy bieeeen… podéis guardar el látigo, de verdad ^^) y para Sulia, Laura (mi Neloooo **Ede achucha a Laura**), Koishi, Pandora, Ana… para todo el mundo, muchos besotes, achuchones y gracias por estar ahí.  
  
Ede 


	4. Capítulo 4

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Harry se metió en la bañera y se hundió hasta la barbilla. Hacía tiempo que no se metía en la bañera a pensar. Realmente lo necesitaba. No entendía qué demonios le había pasado con Draco, después de tantos años de odio y disputas, ahora era incapaz de meterse con él y de negarle su ayuda. Le había conmovido verle en la ventana, tan abatido y pensativo. Y la confesión de la noche anterior… realmente… ¿realmente había sido su culpa el que Draco se hubiera unido a Voldemort? ¿Podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo? Quizás, si hubiese cogido su mano el primer día… o si el Sombrero Seleccionador le hubiese enviado a Slytherin… Sacudió la cabeza. Ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso, hacía demasiado tiempo… Sopló un poco de espuma. Draco se había comportado de una forma tan distinta a la habitual… sonrió al recordarse conversando tranquilamente con él, como si realmente fueran viejos amigos… Quizá Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta jamás, pero él siempre había deseado que entre ellos todo hubiera sido distinto, le habría gustado ser amigo suyo, después de todo, no eran tan distintos… los padres de Draco pasaban de él y los Dursley habían tratado a Harry como a una molestia… ninguno de los dos había tenido unos padres que les amaran y cuidaran, quizás en ese terreno Harry había tenido ventaja, los Weasley le habían tratado como a un hijo más y Sirius y Remus le habían cuidado con todo el cariño durante los años que pasó con ellos, Draco no había tenido esa oportunidad… Si Draco hubiera elegido mejor sus palabras aquella noche… Cerró los ojos y volvió a soplar un poco de espuma. Le vino a la cabeza el gesto de dolor de Draco… había visto tantas veces esa misma expresión en la cara de Snape… inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su antebrazo izquierdo y pensó que debía de ser algo realmente horrible. Draco era más valiente de lo que jamás había pensado. Se sumergió completamente y después salió para secarse. Se miró al espejo y pensó que su pelo era una batalla perdida, se lo cortaseal rape o lo dejase largo, siempre acababa desastroso…  
  
En otra parte del país, un territorio que permanecía sumido en la oscuridad, entre brumas y pantanos, se erigía imponente una gran mansión, oscura como las profundidades del tenebroso bosque que la rodeaba. El silencio reinante en el lugar sólo se rompía cada cierto tiempo por unos desgarradores gritos de sufrimiento que provenían de los sótanos de la mansión. En ellos, un muchacho de apenas veinticinco años, de aspecto angelical estaba siendo torturado por el ser más cruel de la creación…  
  
- Deja de mentir, querido - susurró el hombre.  
  
- No… es… estoy… mintiendo, se… señor… - consiguió decir, entre gemidos de dolor. Sintió que los fríos dedos de Voldemort levantaban su cara y miró los ojos de serpiente del hombre.  
  
- ¿No ves que no te sirve de nada? Puedo leer tu mente, sé lo que piensas… no quiero nada más que una confesión… admite que te quedaste en casa de Potter por voluntad propia y te dejaré libre…  
  
- No lo haré…  
  
- Muy bien - la voz sonó seca. Se encogió de hombros y le soltó - Te quedarás aquí hasta que te encuentre alguna utilidad o confieses… - abrió la puerta - Tú mismo…  
  
Draco se quedó solo en la habitación. Apretó los puños y entre sollozos golpeó repetidas veces el suelo de la celda hasta que la sangre le manchó la blanca piel. Se derrumbó y lloró por horas hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Antes muerto que admitir ante Voldemort que amaba a Harry…  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
lunes, 13 de octubre de 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bueeeno, veeeenga, os doy el capítulo cuaatro ^^ Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, sí, ya sé que es corto, pero ¿no es mejor cortito que terriblemente largo? Además, he visto capítulos más cortos que los míos, sólo tenéis que miraros el libro El Dragón Rojo de Thomas Harris y comprobarlo… capítulos de dos páginas apenas… DE cualquier manera, a mí me resulta más fácil hacerlo así, luego me aburro de darle vueltas a la idea… a veces puedo ser un verdadero coñ***  
  
Pues nada, os lo dedico a todo el mundo (si me pongo a nombrar, seguro que luego me olvido de alguien) menos al señor Aznar, a Bush y al Chuache (amos, el nuevo "goberneitor" de California)  
  
Un besazo para todas las que me dejáis reviews, me animan mucho, y sobre todo ahora que me voy a quedar solita en casa una semana . Gracias a todas.  
  
Ede 


	5. Capítulo 5

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Hacía cerca de un mes que estaba allí encerrado. Apenas le alimentaban. Sólo le permitían una ducha rápida a la semana y llevaba sin ver la luz del sol tanto tiempo que estaba convencido de que si salía a la luz quedaría ciego. Un mes encerrado en un calabozo de la mansión de Voldemort. El asunto tenía su lado alentador. Era el primero que sobrevivía más de una noche allí... o le soltaban, o le dejaban morir en ese sótano. Voldemort le había despojado de todas sus pertenencias salvo la ropa, pero ésta estaba humeda y embarrada y no protegía del frío, tan sólo se limitaba a hacerlo más intenso. Seguramente desnudo tendría menos frío.  
  
Una mañana, la puerta se abrió a una hora que jamás lo hacía, antes de la hora de la cena. Draco estaba en un rincón, abrazado a sus piernas y la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas. Al oír el chirrido que identificaba con la comida (caldo aguado y un poco de pan duro) levantó la cabeza y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para esconderlos de la luz del farol de uno de los guardias.  
  
-Levanta, chico, hoy es tu día de suerte - le agarró con fuerza del brazo y le hizo levantar. Draco oyó las suaves pisadas de Voldemort. Las reconocía porque tendía a arrastrar suavemente los talones con cada paso.  
  
-Puedes irte - Draco creyó que se había dirigido al guardia - No te quedes ahí, Draco, ya puedes marcharte.  
  
-Es una broma... - dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la lámpara.  
  
-No lo es, puedes irte - Draco dudó - No te haré nada, no quiero perder a uno de mis mejores mortífagos por una cuestión de orgullo.  
  
-De acuerdo...  
  
-Te llevaré hasta la puerta - le tendió una mano, que Draco cogió.  
  
Pasó otra página de la novela y sus pensamientos regresaron al mismo lugar donde habían estado en el último mes, ¿le habría pasado algo a Draco? Sabía que no tenía por qué explicarle nada y que el haberle dado de cenar una noche no le daba derecho sobre la vida del joven mortífago, pero le preocupaba que Voldemort le hubiera hecho algo... Malfoy le preocupaba... interesante actitud, un auror preocupado por su enemigo de toda la vida que ahora, para colmo, era un mortífago. Miró distraído el fuego y pensó en el rubio... de nuevo... había sido tan distinto en ese tiempo que habían compartido... lo lógico hubiera sido que se dedicaran a lanzarse maldiciones y Draco se hubiera marchado dando un portazo, no una cena agradable con una conversación civilizada... Rió... Había caído en la cuenta de que cuando pensaba en él, ya no pensaba en Malfoy, sino en Draco...  
  
Unos golpes le despertaron. Se había quedado dormido. El libro estaba en el suelo, tirado de cualquier manera y un pequeño hilillo de saliva le caía hasta el mentón. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se dormía en el sillón... Se limpió y recogió el libro. Los golpes volvieron a oírse en la puerta, esta vez más débiles. Miró a hora. No era muy normal recibir visitas de madrugada y menos una madrugada lluviosa como era esa. Se acercó a la puerta desperezándose y frotándose los ojos. Abrió. Sobre el felpudo había un bulto negro. Un hombre arrodillado, con capa negra, completamente empapada y la capucha le cubría la cara, lo cual le impedía reconocerle. Harry se agachó y con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda se ponía las gafas, levantó el mentón del hombre. Al ver la cara, manchada de barro, se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-A... ayúda...m...me...  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
jueves, 16 de octubre de 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola!! Bueno, ya, por fin, actualicé ^^ Espero no llevarme muchos latigazos por la tardanza. No sé si os gustará el capítulo, entre Draco que con lo listo que se suponía que era es más tonto que el asa de un cubo y acaba aceptando la mano de Voldie y el otro, Harry, que se pasa las noches pensando en Draco (que ya NO es Malfoy... dato importante...) y se le cae la baba (dice que es por dormir en el sofá, pero a saber con qué sueña este...)   
  
A ver, dedicatorias **carraspeo** Bueno, pues para todo el mundo, y dedicatoria especial para Ruth, que ya sé que el día de tu cumple publiqué un capítulo, pero lo tenía escrito algo antes de ese día y sólo tuve que publicarlo, ni me acorde de revisar antes el comentario final, lo siento de verdad, a partir de este capítulo, todos los que vengan, te los dedico en especial a ti.   
  
Muchos besitos para todo el mundo, y ya sabéis, amenazas, howlers, boggarts y demás, en un review ^^  
  
Ede 


	6. Capítulo 6

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Cogió en brazos al muchacho, cerró la puerta de una patada y le llevó a su cama. Draco mantenía los ojos cerrados, rodeaba el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y éste le oía sollozar suavemente. Tra acostar al chico, abrió el armario de su cuarto y sacó dos mantas gruesas y una toalla de ducha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a desnudarle. La ropa mojada acabó en un rincón del cuarto y el moreno cubrió a Draco con las mantas tras secar con suavidad su cuerpo. Luego le secó el cabello y le miró. Secó suavemente sus lágrimas.  
  
-¿Qué te ha pasado, Draco? - se fijó en la delgadez de su rostro, las ojeras oscuras bajo las perlas grises que eran sus ojos y las manos, más finas y frágiles de lo que fueron... Draco gimió, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Apaga la luz... por favor... - dijo, con voz ronca - Harry se extrañó, pero le hizo caso - Gracias... duele mucho pasar de la oscuridad a la luz de una forma tan brusca...  
  
-Dime, Draco, ¿qué ha sucedido?  
  
-Voldemort... me... me torturó... - Harry gruñó. Draco acarició su mano derecha, que descansaba sobre su cadera y el moreno sonrió.  
  
-Duerme, ya me lo contarás cuando hayas descansado... - besó su frente dulcemente.  
  
Draco tuvo un sueño inquieto, en algunas ocasiones se despertó gritando y Harry le calmaba con suaves palabras y le acunaba entre sus brazos. El moreno apenas durmió, cuidando de que Draco descansara.  
  
Cuatro días después, tras pasar horas durmiendo, despertándose unos minutos cada varias horas para beber agua o comer un poco de puré que Harry le preparaba o cuando éste curaba sus heridas con hechizos aprendidos en la escuela o tenía que ir al baño, Draco despertó y se encontró entre los brazos de Harry, que dormía junto a él. Miró al moreno y sonrió. Sacó la mano derecha de entre las mantas y le acarició, sonrojándose levemente. Harry había cerrado las persianas y apenas entraba luz, pero supo que era de día. Observó unos instantes el rostro tranquilo de Harry y suspiró.  
  
Apartó con cuidado las mantas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo. Buscó con la mirada algo con que cubrirse, vio una camisa colgada del picaporte de la puerta del baño. Fue a levantarse a por ella, pero una mano le detuvo.   
  
-¿Dónde vas? - Draco se fijó en que Harry ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.  
  
-Iba al baño - Harry abrió los ojos y lemiró. Se incorporó y se puso las gafas.  
  
-Espera... - se levantó y abrió el armario. Rebuscó y sacó una sudadera y unos vaquero desgastados. También sacó, de un cajón, unos calzoncillos - Ponte esto, aún no he lavado tu ropa, está hecha un asco... - Draco bajó la mirada y suspiró - Aquí estás a salvo - se agachó frente a él - No te preocupes, dúchate y baja a desayunar, lo necesitas... - acarició su cuello y se levantó. Draco le detuvo - Dime.  
  
-Gracias - el rubio se levantó, las mantas cayeron al suelo y se quedó completamente desnudo ante el moreno. Draco rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y éste puso sus manos en la cintura de Draco. Se soltó y besó dulcemente la comisura de sus labios.  
  
-Me quedaré aquí, por si necesitas algo... - Draco sonrió.  
  
-De acuerdo... - Harry le llevó hasta el baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó correr el agua hasta que estuvo caliente.  
  
-Ya está. Voy a poner en marcha la lavadora y en seguida vuelvo - Draco asintió y el moreno salió del baño. Cuando regresó a la habitación, oyó el sonido del agua cayendo y al fondo pudo distinguir un sollozo. Harry entró en el baño y vio a Draco llorando, sentado, abrazado a las rodillas, el agua golpeándole la cabeza. Sin preocuparse de si se mojaba o no, cerró el grifo y cogió a Draco entre sus brazos, apretándole fuertemente contra su pecho. Besó su frente y le apartó el cabello de la cara - Vale, Draco, estoy aquí, deja de llorar, aquí no te pasará nada... - Draco arrugaba entre sus manos la ropa de Harry - Venga, levántate - se pusieron en pie y Harry se quitó la ropa mojada. Con suavidad, ayudó a Draco a ducharse, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Tras limpiar la espuma de su cabello, Draco miró a Harry con dulzura y lavó también su pelo, acariciando la cabeza y enredando sus dedos entre los mechones. Masajeó su nuca y acarició la garganta de Harry, haciéndole suspirar. Se miraron a los ojos y Harry atrajo a Draco a sí y acercó su boca a la del rubio, sin tocarse, durante un instante respiraron el mismo aire y sonrieron.  
  
-Esto es lo que te perdiste durante estos años... - acarició sus labios con los suyos y le besó dulcemente. Harry respondió al beso con suavidad, sonriendo cuando Draco le mordía.  
  
-Más vale tarde que nunca... - volvieron a besarse y Draco aclaró el pelo de Harry para luego vestirse y bajar a desayunar.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
viernes, 17 de octubre de 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He aquí la compensación por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, otro capitulillo ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Por fin se besaron los muchachos :DD ya era hora, ¿verdad?   
  
Bueno, pos nada, que os lo dedico a toda la gente que me ha dejado reviews, a las chicas del Reino de Ayesha, a Pandora, Ana, Sulia, Laurita, la Koishi... a toooooodo el mundo (hoy me siento generosa ^^)  
  
Muchos besitos y gracias por vuestro apoyo, valéis un imperio  
  
Ede 


	7. Capítulo 7

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aviso: No es por fastidiar, pero este capitulillo contiene unas pocas líneas subiditas de tono (no muchas, la verdad…) Yo aviso para que luego no me digan que pervierto inocentes criaturitas (pero ya digo que no son pa tanto…)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
- …Me torturó durante horas y días… - explicó mientras miraban el fuego acurrucados frente a la chimenea y escuchaban el suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales - Conocía cada uno de mis pensamientos y aún así quería que confesara…  
  
- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - Draco bebió un poco de chocolate caliente que había preparado Harry.  
  
- Me habría matado… he visto mori a muchos hombres por confesar una traición tras ser descubiertos… De esta forma él lo sabe, pero nadie ha oído mi confesión y él se niega a matar a un traidor si nadie ha podido escuchar la confesión… - ronrroneó suavemente y se acomodó entre los brazos de Harry.  
  
- Draco, no eres un gato…  
  
- ¿Miaw? - Harry sonrió - ¿Te molesto?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- A si peso mucho… no quiero hacerte daño…  
  
- No te preocupes… - Draco dejó la taza de chocolate a un lado y abrazó a Harry.  
  
- Todo habría sido tan diferente… - suspiró - Habría sido divertido ser amigos en Hogwarts, ¿no crees?  
  
- Sí… ¿sabes que el Sombrero Seleccionador dudó sobre meterme en Gryffindor o en Slytherin?  
  
- Mentira…  
  
- Es cierto - respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
- El gran Harry Potter en Slytherin… qué vergüenza… - rieron.  
  
- Es la verdad, en segundo, cuando hubo aquel problema con el diario de Tom Riddle, pregunté al Sombrero y me dijo que cualquiera de las dos opciones habría sido acertada…  
  
- Nos habría tocado el mismo dormitorio… - mordió su mentón - Podríamos haber pasado juntos las vacaciones, estoy seguro de que mi padre te habría separado de esos asquerosos muggles y… - Harry le calló besándole y echándole en la alfombra.  
  
- Deja a los Dursley donde están, bajo tierra en el cementerio… todo eso me da igual, sólo me importa el presente y el futuro… a tu lado - volvieron a besarse. Draco rodeó a Harry con sus brazos y sus piernas mientras éste le acariciaba y besaba su cuello. Gimió suavemente cuando el moreno se apretó contra él, sintiéndose en el cielo. Tiró del suéter de Harry para meter sus manos por debajo y acariciar, arañar y pellizcar cada centímetro de su bien formado torso.  
  
- Ah… Harry… - el nombraso había desabrochado el pantalón de Draco, tenía su mano derecha bajo el calzoncillo y acariciaba suavemente, haciendo gemir al rubio. Harry abrió la camisa de Draco y descendió por él dando suaves mordiscos. Cuando iba a bajar su calzoncillo, un ruido de cristales rotos les sobresltó.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios…? - se incorporó y Draoc con él - Voy a ver… - Draco le sujetó.  
  
- Voy contigo.  
  
Se levantaron y arreglaron un poco la ropa. Encontraron el cristal roto, la ventana de la cocina. Harry se puso a arreglar el vidrio, sin comprender muy bien cómo se había roto, mientras Draco miraba alrededor. Junto a la puerta encontró gotas de agua y manchas de barro.  
  
- Harry, ¿has salido esta noche a la calle?  
  
- No, ¿por qué? - Draco señaló las manchas - Son recientes… mierda… No te separes de mí, vamos a coger las varitas al salón y a registrar toda la casa, ¿de acuerdo? - Draco asintió y cogió la mano de Harry. Regresaron al salón y cogieron las varitas. Harry oyó unos pasos a su espalda y se volvió. Rápidamente obligó a Draco a situarse a su espalda y miró al mortífago que estaba frente a él - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?  
  
- Mi señor hechizó al muchacho, en todo momento sabemos dónde se encuentra - Harry miró a Draco de reojo - No he venido a mataros, Lord Voldemort desea enviaros un mensaje… No estáis seguros en ninguna parte, ni el joven Malfoy ni tú, Potter… siempre sabremos dónde os escondéis…  
  
- ¿Has venido solo?  
  
- A ti no te importa.  
  
- Es un error venir solo y cabrearme, ¿sabes? - alargó la varita y un rayo impactó en el vientre del mortífago. Harry caminó hasta el hombre, que se había encogido del dolor - Dile a Voldemort que no me asustan sus amenazas, nunca lo conseguirá… - le dio una patada en el pecho y el mortífago desapareció. Harry miró a Draco, que temblaba ligeramente - Eh, no te asustes - las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro - Ya se ha ido… - se acercó a él y le acarició.  
  
- No es por el mortífago… no sabía que Voldemort me había hechizado… - se dejó caer en el sillón - No quiero que pienses que te estaba engañando, que dejé que Voldemort me usara para… - sollozó y Harry le abrazó.  
  
- No pienso eso, Draco, de verdad… - le acarició y le besó - No lo pienso…  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
miércoles, 22 de octubre de 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ede suplica perdón a todas/os las/os lectoras/es por el retraso** Perdonadme, por favor, no me han dejado tranquila este fin de semana, yo que me las prometía la mar de felices, solita en casa, pasando al ordendador todos los capítulos que llevo escritos en el cuaderno mientras veía alguna película o escuchaba alguno de mis discos favoritos y… na, que a to el mundo le entró la neura de invitarme a comer… mi abuela el viernes y el sábado, la madre de una amiga el domingo, el sábado por la tarde estuvo en casa una amiga hasta bastante tarde, y el domingo lo pasé casi completo en cas de esa chica… Después, el lunes, estaba hecha una porquería y me dormía por las esquinas, me salté las tres últimas horas de clase y me vine a casita a dormir (de doce de la mañana hasta las… mm… tres de la tarde durmiendo), y luego tuve que preparar un trabajo para filosofía. Ayer regresaban mis padres de sus vacaciones y me tocó adecentar un poco la casa, pasar el cepillo, hacer las camas, recoger la cocina… y cuando vinieron, pues nada me puse a abrir regalitos que me han traído de Tenerife… De verdad que lo siento, ahora que no tengo tanta cosa que hacer, salvo el tema del instituto, prometo actualizar tan rápido como al principio, de verdad. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y apoyo.  
  
Besotes para todo el mundo:  
  
Ede 


	8. Capítulo 8

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
- Es un hechizo localizador muy sencillo, pero muy eficaz y difícil de detectar, no creo que Draco se dejara usar para eso…  
  
Remus había bajado hacía unos minutos de la habitación en que dormía Draco. Harry había llamado a Remus poco después de obligar a Draco a acostarse, tras pasarse un rato llorando y suplicando a Harry que le creyera… Él le creía, pero no estaba de más un poco de precaución…  
  
- Quién lo iba a decir… tú y Malfoy - Remus rió alegremente. Desde que habían declarado inocente a Sirius cuando consiguieron llevar a Pettigrew ante el Ministerio se había vuelto alegre y su aspecto enfermizo no era tan terrible, tan sólo se le veía así un par de días al mes, durante sus tranformaciones - ¿Te gusta?  
  
- Sí… claro, so no me gustara no estaríamos así… - arrojó unos trozos de leña a la chimenea y los colocó con el atizador - Me gusta mucho… - suspiró - Despertó algo en mí que llevaba tanto tiempo dormido que apenas me acordaba.  
  
- ¿Te gustaba en el colegio? - Harry se sonrojó - Ya me parecía que esto no podía ser espontáneo… ¿Qué váis a hacer? Espero que no os quedéis aquí… Podríais veniros con Sirius y conmigo, a tu padríno le encantará verte.  
  
- Ayer hablé con él por la chimenea…  
  
- Le gusta estar contigo, lo sabes.  
  
- No quiero estorbar… vosotros tenéis vuestra vida y Draco y yo la nuestra.  
  
- Pero si necesitáis… - un chasquido en la cocina le interrumpió - ¿Qué ha sido eso? - se levantaron del sofá en que estaban sentados y vieron que Snape salía de la cocina - Severus… ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- Dumbledore me ha enviado… ¿Ten encuentras bien? - preguntó a Harry.  
  
- Sí, pero Draco… no es que esté herido - se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de Snape - es… que se siente mal…  
  
- Voldemort le está usando para localizarnos.  
  
- ¿Un hechizo? - asintieron - Joder… Dumbledore me ha dicho que os lleve a Hogwarts, tenéis donde dormir.  
  
- Gracias, iré a avisar a Draco - subió las escaleras. Cuando el joven hubo desaparecido, Snape se decidió a hablar.  
  
- ¿Le has quitado el hechizo?  
  
- No, Voldemort se enteraría, lo mejor será que continúe con él.  
  
- Bien… - ambos hombres estaban incómodos - ¿Cómo… cómo te va con Black? - Remus se ruborizó.  
  
- Muy bien… vamos a adoptar un niño. Sirius está muy ilusionado con la idea y yo… hacía tiempo que quería un niño en casa…  
  
- Os envidio…  
  
- Siento lo de… - vieron que los chicos bajaban la escalera.  
  
- Draco… - se asustó al ver la delgadez del muchacho.  
  
- Pro… profesor… - bajó los últimos escalones de un salto y se echó en los brazos de Snape, que le apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Draco le miró - ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
- He venido por orden de Dumbledore, quiere que vayáis a Hogwarts, piensa que allí estaréis seguros - acarició su rostro - Intenté convencerle de que te soltara antes… - todos supieron que se refería a Voldemort y al secuestro del muchacho - Mi niño… - volvió a abrazarle y sólo el orgullo de Snape pudo evitar que éste se echara a llorar al tener al chico entre sus brazos - Vámonos… ¿Vienes Lupin?  
  
- No, tengo que ir a avisar a Sirius. Tened cuidado.  
  
- No te preocupes.  
  
Remus desapareció tras despedirse de ellos y después de recoger algo de ropa, los tres hombres desaparecieron de la casa para aparecerse en Hogsmeade, frente a las Tres Escobas, donde tenían reservadas habitaciones para pasar el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente volarían a Hogwarts en unas escobas que pedirían prestadas al dueño de la posada.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
miércoles, 22 de octubre de 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Otro capítulo… Es mi modo de pediros disculpas por el retraso en actualizar… En fin… Voy a anticiparme a alguna que otra preguntilla ^^ La historia de Remus y Sirius y el niño adoptado ya la contaré cuando consiga terminar esto y la biografía de Sevvy para la Orden Severusiana (en breve comenzaré a escribirla ^^), por lo pronto ya tengo pensado el principio ^^ y también explicaré en otro fic el "mi niño" ese que dice Snape cuando abraza a Draco ^^ Por lo demás, el capítulo diez será el último perteneciente al primer guión que escribí, Pandora me dio una gran idea (muchísimas gracias guapetona **Ede lanza besitos a Pandora**) y estoy empezando a escribir esa parte entre el capítulo diez y el último (sí, estaban previstos once o doce capítulos…) así que si tardo en actualizar, no os preocupéis que es porque ando liada con el guión y luego haciendo el borrador.  
  
Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado ¡¡es la historia con más reviews que tengo!! Estoy muy ilusionada ^^  
  
Por cierto, **Ede va a hacer publicidad…**, un compañero del instituto y yo vamos a escribir un relato en plan El Señor de los Anillos (pero más cortito ^^U) y lo publicaremos en fictionpress, cuando empecemos a publicarlo, me encantaría que pasárais por allí para echarle un vistazo, aunque no será slash, pero los dos estaremos de protagonistas ^^ Puede ser divertido. ¡Espero ver reviews por allí!  
  
Un besazo muy fuerte para todos los que leéis este fic:  
  
Ede 


	9. Capítulo 9

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aviso: sexo entre chicos, no es tan explícito como Dolor Eterno, pero es algo gráfico, cuidado con los niños no se me vayan a traumatizar, papis, tenédmelos controladitos que yo no me quiero hacer responsable de los gastos en psicólogos o en hipnotizadores (por aquello de que puede que los niños os acaben saliendo revolucionarios y se manifiesten a favor de los derechos de los gays, contra la guerra y la reválida y acaben votando a Izquierda Unida o al Partido Socialista, vamos que os salgan como yo ^^ y tengáis que recurrir a un hipnotizador para que las criaturitas olviden lo leído y regresen al "buen camino" y voten al PP y se porten como niños "buenos") Homofóbicos, abstenerse, me provocáis urticaria. Aquellos que os agrade esto, bienvenidos seáis…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Dumbledore les recibió tan sonriente como siempre, en su despacho. McGonagall también estaba allí. Se sentaron todos y tras el correspondiente saludo, Dumbledore sacó el tema principal de la reunió.  
  
- Ya me he enterado de que el señor Malfoy has sido hechizado por Voldemort para intentar localizar a la Orden del Féniz y atacarnos - juntó las yemas de los dedos y miró al rubio por sobre sus gafas de media luna - Muy bien, lo que no ha tenido en cuenta Voldemort es que el hechizo se puede volver en su contra.  
  
Dumbledore les explicó lo que había pensado. Usarían a Draco como cebo para atraer a los mortífagos y en el momento oportuno, atacarlos y reducirlos.  
  
- ¿Y si sale mal? Draco podría acabar… - dijo Harry. Draco puso una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
- No pasará nada, quiero hacerlo… - el rubio le miró de tal forma que Harry se sonrojó. Dumbledore dio una palmada, sobresaltándolos.  
  
- Muy bien, pues. Severus, por favor, acompáñales a su habitación - Snape asintió.  
  
Salieron del despacho y Snape les llevó hasta una habitación situada en el último piso del castillo.  
  
- Si necesitáis algo, encended la chimenea - los chicos asintieron y Snape se marchó, cerrando la puerta al salir.  
  
- Bueno… - Harry miró cómo Draco se tiraba en la cama.  
  
- Qué comoda… ¿Qué te pasa? Estás pensativo… - Harry se sentó al lado de Draco.  
  
- Llevo tiempo pensando en algo que me dijiste aquella noche…  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿En qué? - Harry carraspeó.  
  
- Lo que dijiste sobre renunciar a todo… por mí… - Draco le miró. Harry se había sonrojado.  
  
- Es la verdad… desde el momento en que supe de ti, soñé con tenerte a mi lado, cuando te encontré en la tienda de Madame Malkin, supe que eras especial y desde la noche del banquete… deseé que me vieras como yo te veía… Habría dado cualquier cosa porque me dirigieras una sonrisa… porque me ofrecieras tu amistad… y más tarde… no me bastaba con desear tu amista…  
  
- Siempre has sido ambicioso - sonrieron.  
  
- En exceso - se miraron a los ojos - Aún no me creo que te tenga a mi lado ahora mismo - apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.  
  
- Yo… eh… - el rubio le miró -… no estoy acostumbrado a decir estas cosas… no sé cómo decirlo… - Draco sonrió y le hizo acercarse a él.  
  
- No hace falta que lo digas… - se besaron dulcemente.  
  
- Siempre… siempre estaré a tu lado… - susurró y volvió a besarle.  
  
*******  
  
Apartó el cabello de su rostro. Parecía un ángel… ERA un ángel… Los últimos días que habían pasado en Hogwarts le habían sentado bien e incluso había ganado algo de peso. El chico respiraba tranquilo, apoyado en su pecho, rodeándole posesivamente con los brazos. Sus manos se pasearon lentamente por su espalda y su cintura sobre el pijama. Sintió que Draco se estremecía cuando rozó su muslo.  
  
- ¿Nos dejarán continuar con lo del otro día…? - murmuró el rubio, haciendo sonreír a Harry. Se miraron y Draco le besó.  
  
- Eso espero… - se volvieron a besar. Draco se sentó sobre Harry y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta del pijama. Según iba descubriendo la dorada piel del moreno, besaba y mordía suavemente. Harry le hizo incorporarse y le quietó su chaqueta. Draco se movió lentamente sobre Harry, haciéndole arquearse. Draco rió y volvió a morder su pecho, con más fuerza. Harry emitió un suave gemido - Ah… no muerdas así… duele… - Draco lamió la zona lastimada y llevó sus manos al pantalón de Harry para quitárselo, luego se quitó el suyo y se pegó a él, acariciándole con su cuerpo. Harry puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Draco y éste acarició suavemente su entrada con sus largos dedos, a la vez que jugaba con la lengua de Harry. El moreno oyó un ruido - Has… ah… ¿has oído… e… eso?… - se arqueó al sentir que Draco tomaba su miembro con una mano y lo acariciaba, a la vez que introducía dos dedos en el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndole gemir.  
  
- Sólo te oigo a ti… - sumó un tercer dedo y los intrudujo con cuidado, luego llevó sus labios el miembro del moreno y lo lamió con suavidad. Harry movió sus caderas, queriendo entrar más profundamente en la boca del rubio. Éste sacó sus dedo del interior de Harry y se retiró de su miembro para besarle con intensidad - Voy a…  
  
- Hazlo… - un susurro ronco. Draco penetró a Harry, que aguantó la respiración al sentir la intrusión. El dolor se convirtió en placer cuando Draco se comenzó a mover acompasadamente. Harry clavó sus uñas en la espalda de de Draco mientras él besaba ansioso sus labios. Cuando el rubio estaba en el límite, llevó de nuevo su mano derecha al miembro de Harry y lo acarició hasta que terminó, el estremecimiento de Harry y el calor en su mano le hizo terminar con un fuerte gemido. Se dejó caer al lado del moreno y se besaron dulcemtne mientras entrecruzaban sus piernas y acariciaban sus cuerpos sudorosos - Te amo, Draco - dijo, en un susurro. El rubio se pegó más a él y susurró también.  
  
- Te amo - se besaron y de pronto un carraspeo les hizo mirar soprendidos a la puerta. Snape estaba allí, de pie en el umbral y los brazos cruzados - Profesor…  
  
- Potter, Dumbledore quiere que vayas a su despacho. Ahora.   
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
jueves, 23 de octubre de 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como compensación no está nada mal, ¿verdad? Espero que os haya gustado. En un principio, con bien saben Ayesha y Pandora, iba a hacer que Snape les cortara el rollo, pero me lo pensé y según escribía la escenita en mitad de la clase de economía (fijaos, el profe explicando los activos fijos y yo escribiendo cochinaditas… ¡eh! A la misma vez tomaba apuntes, quede claro) dije "jo, vaya, si les vuelvo a cortar en mitad del asunto, me van a mandar a la mierda" y les dejé que hicieran sus cositas sin interrupciones. Bueno, el principio del primer capítulo promete ¿eh? **risa maliciosa** ya lo veréis, ya, no me ha dado tiempo a acabarlo, pero mañana mismo lo termino en clase y por la noche, si puedo, lo paso al ordenador y el sábado lo subo. Los siguientes tardarán un poco en aparecer, aún no tengo del todo desarrollada la idea, así que no me mandéis howlers pidiéndome capítulos con la amenaza de darme 100 latigazos por día de retraso, que ando ahí pensando (siii, pienso :p) y rompíendome el cráneo para buscar el modo más adecuado de escribirlo. Si tardo más de dos semanas en actualizar, podéis mandarme directamente piedras, que me las mereceré ^^U  
  
Un besote y muchas gracias por aguantar hasta aquí.  
  
Ede 


	10. Capítulo 10

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
La voz de Snape sonó amenazadora, peligrosa. Draco no se atrevió a mirarle, simplemente dejó que Harry se levantara de la cama y él se sentó, con las mantas hasta el pecho. Harry y Snape se dirigieron miradas asesinas en un par de ocasiones. Cuando terminó de vestirse, tras una ducha rápida, se acercó a Draco y le besó dulcemente.  
  
-Te quiero - volvió a besarle - Vuelvo enseguida, guárdame el sitio - sonrieron y Harry se acercó a Snape - Vamos.  
  
-Hasta ahora - dijo Draco. Harry le guiñó un ojo y salió tras Snape. Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, pero Harry decidió romper el hielo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la puerta? - no se miraron.  
  
-El suficiente - gruñó Snape. De pronto agarró a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y le empujó contra un muro - Escúchame bien, Potter - siseó. La nariz le temblaba a la misma vez que el labio superior, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados en un gesto de odio - No se te ocurra hacer daño a Draco, ¿me oyes? Ya he perdido un Malfoy, no me arrebates el que me queda...  
  
-Amo a Draco, Snape, jamás le haría daño.  
  
-Más te vale, si se te ocurre alguna tontería juro que te enviaré a Voldemort envuelto para regalo.  
  
-No tendrás que ocuparte de elegir el papel porque no voy a dejar a Draco... Ahora, si no te importa, suéltame, me estás arrugando la camisa.  
  
Snape se apartó y volvieron a caminar el dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, que los esperaba sentado ante su escritorio, jugueteando con un trozo de pergamino. Se levantó en cuanto entraron y le dio a Snape el pedazo de pergamino.  
  
-Ya vienen hacia aquí - murmuró Snape tras leer el pregamino.   
  
Harry corrió al dormitorio. En el camino se encontró con varias filas de alumnos guiadas por los profesores. Detuvo a McGonagall.  
  
-¿Dónde los lleváis?  
  
-Al refugio, está bajo las mazmorras, la entrada está al lado de la de la sala de Slytherin. La contraseña es la misma que la de Slytherin, Draco la conoce.  
  
Asintió y volvió a salir corriendo. Abrió bruscamente la puerta del dormitorio y Draco le miró sorprendido desde el alféizar de la ventana.  
  
-Al refugio... ahora... - Draco se arregló rápidamente y salieron de la habitación. Se cogieron de la mano y se metieron entre los alumnos de Ravenclaw - Tú te quedarás allí abajo, no quiero que salgas hasta que pase el peligro.  
  
-¿Y tú? - Draco le detuvo. Los chicos que pasaban junto a ellos les miraban con curiosidad.  
  
-Lucharé junto a los demás.  
  
-Quiero ir contigo...  
  
-¡No! Te quedarás en el refugio.  
  
-Eres tú el que corre más peligro... Déjame ayudar... - Harry tiró de él y al llegar ante la entrada al refugio, le besó.  
  
-Te amo... - le obligó a entrar y salió corriendo.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya, por fin... agh... creí que no sobreviviría a este capítulo... Qué agobio... No se me ocurría nada, en serio, me había quedado en blanco completamente. Bueno, aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste. En un principio iba a ser más largo, pero he decidido dividirlo en dos, porque me es más cómodo **Ede vaga...** "Sólo" he tardado una semana en terminarlo... qué triste, una semana para escribir 482 palabras... bueno, intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo ^^U  
  
Pues nada, que voy a ver si consigo sacar un capítulo once de mi cabecita ^^ Mientras tanto seguiré viendo X-Men, la primera peli, que me encanta ¡¡a ver si consigo la segundaaaaaaaaa!! No me quisieron llevar al cine... sniff... **Ede llora** Como venganza haré que me la compren en DVD estas Navidades ^^  
  
Un besote para todas, gracias por todos los reviews, me encanta encontrármelos cuando llego de clase ^^ Hasta el próximo capítulo!!  
  
Ede 


	11. Capítulo 11

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A ver, unas notas antes de empezar:  
  
AYESHA: ya tienes nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste ^^  
  
AKHASA: Gracias por la recomendación, la tendré en cuenta (la verdad, yo no me voy a gastar el dinero en la peli, que me la compren mis papis :DD)  
  
MORYN: lo mismo que a Ayesha ^^ También es un poco corto, lo siento...  
  
FATIMA GOCHI: Es que el pobrecito estaba tan alucinado que no sabía qué hacer... juasjuasjuas... Lógicamente, Draquito ya conocía la contraseña, llevaban varios días por allí, era cuestión de tiempo que el niño quisiera ir a la sala común de Slytherin...  
  
Y a las demás... muchas gracias por leer esto, de verdad ^^ Soy feliz!!! Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Oyó a Draco gritar su nombre, pero no se volvió. Si se volvía se arrojaría en sus brazos y no se separaría de su lado, y tenía que luchar, no podía permitir que aquellos mortífagos hicieran más daño a nadie. Cuando llegó a la gárgola de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, se encontró con Sirius y Remus. Su padrino le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
-Sirius... Remus... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
  
-No esperarás que nos perdamos la diversión, ¿verdad? - respondió Sirius, con una sonrisa   
  
-Queremos ayudar.  
  
-No teníamos otra cosa mejor que hacer - rieron - ¿Y tu chico?  
  
-En el refugio... - miró a Remus con mirada interrogante.  
  
-Se lo conté, no se le puede ocultar nada a este hombre... - se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Me alegro por ti, Harry, de verdad... aunque tener un Malfoy en la familia no me hace mucha gracia, pero si tú eres feliz... - un ruido les interrumpió. Tras la gárgola apareció Dumbledore.  
  
-Pronto se nos unirán varios profesores y algunos aurores que vienen desde el Ministerio. ¿Estáis preparados?  
  
-Sí - respondieron a la vez.  
  
En aproximadamente media hora estaban todos reunidos frente a la gárgola. Caminaron en grupo por el colegio. Se separaron en grupos de cinco, Harry iba con Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione. Fueron a la planta baja del castillo. En el hall oyeron ruidos extraños. Se escondieron y vieron subir las escaleras a varios mortífagos. Los detuvieron con hechizos inmovilizadores y los metieron en una habitación que habían preparado para que no pudieran escapar de ninguna manera. En unos minutos estuvieron rodeados por un grupo que les superaba en número. Espalda con espalda, dieron vueltas, buscando un punto débil en la formación enemiga. Se pusieron de acuerdo en atacar los cinco a la vez y romper el círculo. Los hechizos y contrahechizos se entrecruzaban y anulaban. Ron hirió a dos mortífagos, pero acabó con un corte espantoso en el hombro derecho. Harry se las arreglaba como podía con cuatro que tenían entre ceja y ceja la idea de que no debía juntarse con los demás compañeros y le habían alejado lo suficiente para que no pudiera ayudar a ninguno de sus amigos. Ante la proximidad de los cuatro hombres se vio obligado a usar el estilo de pelea muggle: liarse a puñetazo limpio. Se quitó a uno que se le había subido en la espalada y lo inmovilizó con un hechizo. A otro lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca con el puño y a los otros dos le dio sendas patadas en la boca del estómago, haciendo que uno vomitara y el otro se alejara lo suficiente como para lanzarle un hechizo. Cuando hubo terminado con los cuatro, se arodilló, exhausto, en el suelo. Vio que los demás se las apañaban bien solos así que decidió descansar un instante. Se había hecho daño en la rodilla derecha y sentía punzadas de dolor cada vez que movía la pierna. Se levantó y se apartó el pelo de la cara. No vio que un mortífago se había apartado del grupo que luchaba contra los otros cuatro y tampoco vio que sacaba su varita de entre su capa. Cuando le vio fue tarde, un rayo blanco como la nieve se dirigía a su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo. Cayó al suelo, incrédulo y se quedó mirando el techo, sin saber qué había sucedido...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wenassss!!!! Jejejeeee, ¿os he dejado con la intriga? Espero que sí ^^ ¿Estoy oyendo por ahí que soy mala? Mala no, perversaaaaa... juasjuasjuasjuasjuas... para leer la continuación tendréis que esperar un poquito, que no es plan leerse todo de golpe ^____^   
  
Muchos besotes, espero que me dejéis un review diciendo lo que os ha parecido el capítulo ^^ Gracias.  
  
Ede  
  
PD: Por cierto, quiero aprovechar este espacio para deciros a todas las que viváis en Madrid y os gusten los cómics, el manga y todo ese mundillo, que los días 20, 21, 22 y 23 de Noviembre es el Expocómic de Madrid, en el mismo lugar que el año pasado, el Centro Cultural Conde Duque, cerca de la Plaza de España. Yo iré el sábado a hacer un poquito el gamberro por allí, lo típico, a gastarme los ahorros, a hacerme fotos con la gente disfrazada... ¡A lo mejor nos vemos! ^^ Un beso. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Antes de nada, respondo a los reviews ^^  
  
AYESHA: ¿Mala? Siiii... perversa ^^ y ahí seguiréis sufriendo, no voy a subir todos los capítulos de golpe, que luego me quedo sin ideas, y hale, un montón de tiempo sin publicar... Te añado a la lista de gente que me quiere matar a sangre fría...   
  
NIKY_CHAN: **Ede se sonroja** Gracias ^^ Si, los capítulos son tan cortos porque... uff... dificil respuesta... no sé, cuando encuentre la razón te la cuento ^^ Y ese Draco también me gusta, yo pedí uno para Navidad ^^   
  
VRAG: Si no lo hubiera dejado en lo más interesante no llegaríais con ganas de leer este capítulo y no es plan, hay que mantener la intriga, hacer que el lector se coma el coco pensando :p No te preocupes, no tendrás que esperar mucho, aquí va el 12 y dentro de poco el 13 ^^  
  
KENDRA DUVOA: No tardé tanto ¿no? ^^ No te mueras, que aquí viene el próximo capítulo  
  
AMALY MALFOY: Gracias, de verdad **Ede se sonroja de nuevo**  
  
RUTH: Wapaaaa! Iré al Expocómic todo el sábado, si quieres quedamos por la mañanita y comemos por allí ^^ Bueeeno, ya no te dejo intrigada, ya tienes capitulillo. Dile a tu madre que estás contribuyendo con una buena causa...mm... al nacimiento de una nueva escritora o algo así ^^  
  
MORYN: También, también ^^ Sí, soy cruel, sino, no estaría por aquí ^^ Draco no pelea porque Harry no quiere que se arriesgue, además... qué leches, léete el capítulo ^^ Y lo de las Artes Oscuras será importante en la historia.  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews ¡¡os quiero mucho!! Muchos besitos a todas, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Se incorporó al sentir un peso sobre sus piernas. Sacudió la cabeza y miró el bulto que había sobre ellas. Draco. Sangrando copiosamente por el pecho.  
  
-Draco... Draco... - se levantó y cogió a Draco - No... Draco... - le acarició y miró su pecho. Tenía una herida del tamaño de su mano abierta. Y no paraba de sangrar - Draco... - comenzó a llorar nerviosamente. El rubio abrió los ojos un poco y gimió.  
  
-Ha... Harry... ¿Estás... bi... en...? - respiraba con dificultad. Un fino hilito de sangre caía por su mentón.   
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho...? - sollozó Harry.  
  
-Que... quería ayudar... - Sirius se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
-Se puso entre ese mortífago y yo... - señaló al mortífago inmovilizado en el suelo cerca de ellos - Llévale a la enfermería - conjuró una camilla y le pusieron sobre ella. Harry acarició a Draco y el rubio esbozó una dulce sonrisa - No se te ocurra dejarme... te necesito... - se echó a llorar y Draco le acarició.  
  
-Te amo... - perdió la consciencia y Sirius se lo llevó escaleras arriba. Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ignoró el dolor que sintió en la pierna y que le llegó más arriba de la cadera. La furia que sentía no le permitía sentir nada más. Cogió su varita del suelo y se levantó. Se acercó al mortífago que había herido a Draco y le descubrió la cara. No sabía quién era, ni le importaba. Tan sólo le importaba que Draco estaba a punto de morir. Y merecía el castigo por ello.  
  
-Nadie me arrebata lo que es mío... - dijo. Su voz fría como un témpano de hielo. Su mirada lejos de ser la de un ser humano. Apuntó con su varita al hombre - Avada...  
  
-¡¡Harry, no!! - gritó Hemione. Harry la miró con ira. Sus ojos llameaban - Deja que pague por ello en Azkaban.  
  
-Draco está muriéndose por su culpa. Merece el mismo castigo.  
  
-Serás como él... igual de ruín y despreciable... Déjaselo al Ministerio... - volvió a mirar al mortífago. Su brazo extendido hacia él. Su labio inferior tembló y soltó la varita. Se derrumbó y Hermione le rodeó con sus brazos - Muy bien, Harry - susurró - Muy bien... todo irá bien... Draco saldrá de esta, es fuerte, lo sabes... - Harry se echó a llorar de nuevo, apretando a Hermione entre sus brazos.  
  
-No quiero que muera...   
  
-No morirá - dijo Remus, arrodillándose a su lado - Poppy no le dejará irse, estoy seguro de que si se le ocurre tal idea, es capaz de ir al Más Allá y traerlo agarrado por las orejas - sonrieron - Vamos arriba, quizás necesiten nuestra ayuda - asintieron y se levantaron. La rodilla herida falló y Harry cayó al suelo - Deberías ir a la enfermería - el chico negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Puedo andar - se levantó y, cojeando levemente, caminaron escaleras arriba en busca de los demás grupos.  
  
******  
  
-Lo conseguimos - dijo Sirius, dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala de espera de la enfermería - Le ganamos.  
  
-Puede que hayamos eliminado varias piezas de Voldemort, pero la partida aún no está ganada. No hemos hecho ni jaque. Estamos lejos del jaque mate - respondió Dumbledore.  
  
-Tiene razón, Sirius. Además, hemos estado a punto de perder a Draco, Ron y varios aurores.- dijo Remus - Y Harry está hundido... No debemos cantar victoria tan pronto.  
  
-Cierto... - Snape entró en la estancia y todos le miraron - ¿Cómo están?   
  
-Weasley está bien, no era nada grave. Malfoy está muy mal... Poppy ha hecho lo imposible por estabilizarle pero... - todos se fijaron en que sus ojos brillaban. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró - Ahora depende de sí mismo... de su deseo de recuperarse... no podemos hacer nada más por él...  
  
-¿Y Harry? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No estaba herido, salvo una rodilla, pero no quiere que le curen...  
  
-No me refiero a eso, Snape, y lo sabes.  
  
-... No se mueve del lado de Malfoy... no le suelta... tampoco habla más que susurros para Draco - un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro pero rápidamente volvió su expresión serena de siempre - Ha dejado de llorar... no deben de quedarle lágrimas para hacerlo.   
  
-Hay que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se pase así el resto de su vida, porque Draco puede quedar en ese estado por años, ¿no es así? - todos asintieron - Hay que sacarle de su pozo...  
  
-No creo que esté ni siquiera en un pozo... - la atención volvió a centrarse en Snape - Su mirada permanece fija, mirando al infinito... está vacía, no se ve ningún sentimiento en ella, y su voz... es monótona, habla como si recitara de memoria una plegaria... Es horrible...  
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que... - un estremecimiento les inquietó. Sirius calló y se abrazó a Remus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tacháááááán!!! Otro capitulillo ^^ Este es algo lacrimógeno, ¿no? Yo me he emocionado mientras lo escribía... supongo que será porque me meto demasiado en la piel de los personajes... ¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme un review diciendo lo que os ha parecido ^^ Fans de Draco, por favor, no me peguéis, sé que se lo estoy haciendo pasar muy mal al pobre rubiales, pero valdrá la pena, ya veréis ^^ **Ede se esconde bajo el escritorio por si acaso** Esto es culpa de Minami Ozaki, la autora de Zetsuai/Bronze, me ha contagiado su manía de hacer sufrir a los protagonistas...   
  
Muchos besitos y gracias por estar ahí ^^  
  
Ede 


	13. Capítulo 13

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Respuestas a los reviews ^^  
  
AYESHA: Siempre la primera en dejarme review ^^ Muchas gracias. **Ede achucha a Aye** ¡Te quiero muchoooo! Draco no me ha hecho nada, de verdad, no le tengo manía ni nada por el estilo, pero es que necesitaba una razón para hacer lo que voy a hacer luego y desde luego no iba a malherir a ninguno de mis niños (Remus, Sirius y Seve) ¿A que son adorables el perrito y el lobito? **suspiro**  
  
AMALY MALFOY: Actualizo día sí, dia no, así doy tiempo para que leáis el capítulo nuevo ^^ (y me doy tiempo para pensar en los próximos capítulos, todo sea dicho...) Muchas gracias por confiar en mi, prometo no decepcionar a nadie ^^  
  
MORYN: Claro que me gusta dar esos saltos en el argumento, hacer cosas que casi nadie se espera, es más divertido :DD Ya verás, ya, están por venir cosas muy interesantes ^^  
  
AMO-DRACO: Jeje, me alegra que te gusten las frases, la verdad es que no sé de dónde me las saco... cuando releo los capítulos y me encuentro con cosas como lo del beso y el primer párrafo de éste capítulo, me digo "¿¡Yo escribí eso!?" Los capítulos son tan chiquititos porque no me salen más largos... y lo he intentado, pero nada, no hay forma, acabo haciendo un capítulo aburridísimo... Me alegra que te guste la trama ^^  
  
LUZY SNAPE: **Ede se sonroja** Una amiga me bautizó como Edeiël, díselo a ella ^^ No te preocupes, escribe al mail cuando quieras, que yo te responderé, me hará muy feliz tener otra amiga por mail ^^  
  
PAOLA: Que se muera o no depende de él... yo no tengo naaaaaaada que ver en eso ^^ Es que tienen vida propia, en serio :p  
  
RUTH MALFOY: Mi niñaaaa!!! **Ede achucha a Ruth** ¡¡Te quero!! Ya he dicho que si él quiere morirse... yo no me meto donde no me llaman ^^ Como dijo Moony, la señora Pomfrey es capaz de ir hasta el más allá y agarrarle de las orejas para traerle de vuelta ^^   
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Pa un vicio que tengo, noo voy a dejarlo, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo ^^  
  
Muchos besitos y muchas gracias a todas por los reviews. Espero que os guste el capítulo y que no séais supersticiosas, por aquello de que es el capítulo número 13... Y nada, que al final nos vemos ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Cerró los ojos y toda la escena volvió a su mente por enésima vez. Se estaba levantando del suelo cuando oyó pasos al frente y a su lado. Se apartaba el pelo para mirar quién caminaba hacia él y delante pudo ver a un mortífago que le lanzaba un hechizo. Sintió un empujón y vio, por un instante, una sombra conocida que recibía el impacto por él. Draco. Apretó los puños y gimió de desesperación. Miró al chico acostado en la cama. La palidez de su rostro era extrema. Estaba a un paso... ni siquiera a un paso... mientras él sostenía su mano derecha, el Ángel de la Muerte sostenía la izquierda, preparado para quitarle lo que más quería... pero no iba a dejarle... no se distraería un solo segundo... no le daría la oportunidad de arrancarle el corazón. Esta vez no se llevaría lo que amaba. Ya se había llevado a sus padres, no le permitiría una sola persona amada más.  
  
Oyó a lo lejos, aunque tan sólo estaba a dos o tres metros de ella, la puerta de la enfermería. Pasos lejanos. Una voz. Una mano le obligó a levantar la cabeza.  
  
-¿Me has oído? - Sirius le miraba preocupado. Pestañeó y suspiró - He dicho que vayas a ducharte, yo me quedo con él. Y de paso, que la señora Pomfrey te cure la herida.  
  
-¿Qué herida?  
  
-La de la rodilla. Tienes la rodilla derecha desollada - miró la rodilla y vio la sangre reseca en el pantalón, que se había pegado de tal forma a la herida abierta que formaba parte de la costra que la cubría - Si no se te ha infectado es por mera suerte.   
  
-No quiero dejarle solo.  
  
-Yo me quedaré a su lado. Harry, necesitas levantarte de esa silla. Necesitas una ducha, por el amor de Dios, necesitamos que te duches... - Harry no hizo ningún gesto ante la broma de Sirius - Si no te levantas de ahí no tendré más remedio que levantarte yo y meterte en una de esas lavadoras muggles...  
  
-He dicho que no. Cuando se despierte... - Sirius suspiró exasperado y le cogió por los hombros.  
  
-Harry, escucha bien lo que te digo. Draco puede no despertar nunca. Vete haciendo a la idea.   
  
-Despertará. - Sirius se pasó una mano por el rostro.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras... pero serías más útil ahí fuera, ¿sabes? Nos estamos dejando las pestañas intentando recomponer el escudo de este maldito castillo. Dumbledore lo redujo al mínimo para que los mortífagos localizaran a Malfoy y no encontramos el modo de volverlo a su estado. Ha habido varios muggles que han visto el castillo, no tienes idea de cuántos obliviates hemos tenido que hacer para protegernos. Aparecemos hasta en los mapas y tú te quedas ahí sentado sin hacer nada, autocompadeciéndote, muriéndote de asco y precupándonos a los demás. Tu padre jamás habría reaccionado así.   
  
-No soy mi padre... ¿Cuándo... te darás cuenta... de ello? - gritó, mirándole con furia contenida - Lárgate... - Sirius se asustó al ver esa mirada en Harry, parecía una bestia protegiendo su territorio.   
  
-Tú mismo - salió de la enfermería y Harry volvió a su postura, apoyado en su brazo derecho mientras sostenía la mano de Draco y acariciaba su mejilla con la mano izquierda.  
  
-Despertará... - las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
  
******  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? Le he oído gritar... - preguntó Remus cuando Sirius salió de la enfermería.  
  
-Se está volviendo loco... si no le sacamos de ahí vamos a tener que enviarle a un psiquiátrico... no hay forma de separarle del chico... - se apoyó en la pared. Remus le abrazó - Le comparé con James... le dije que James jamás habría reaccionado así... creí que me iba a matar, Remus... parece un animal salvaje... no sé qué hacer... - el licántropo acarició a Sirius.  
  
-Déjame a mí - le besó y abrió la puerta - Mierda...  
  
-¿Qué...? - Sirius se asomó y vieron a Draco donde estaba minutos antes. Harry brillaba por su ausencia - Joder...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jejejejejeee.... nunca habíais visto así a Harry ¿eh? Pobre Sirius, qué mala soy... u__u Pero ahí está Remsie para darle mimitos y compensarle por lo que le ha dicho la mala bestia de su ahijado ^^ (mala bestia cariñosamente, quede claro... pero la verdad es que se ha portao como una mala bestia ^^) A partir de aquí comienza la parte que dije que vendría, la idea de Pandora comienza a tomar forma... Juasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas **Risa desquiciada y desquiciante**  
  
Muchos besitos y achuchones para todas ¡¡os quiero muchooooooo!!  
  
  
  
Ede 


	14. Capítulo 14

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 14  
  
-¿Qué no está? ¿Cómo que no está? - dijo Severus - ¿!Qué coño has hecho para que se fuera, Black!? - Remus detuvo a Snape, que pretendía obligar a Sirius a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-Le comparé con su padre... - dijo, con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas, acurrucado en un rincón - No lo pude evitar... no sabía cómo hacerle reaccionar y...  
  
-¡¡Y la cagaste, Black!!   
  
-¡¡Ya lo sé, joder!! ¡¡Lo sé!! Dios... no me lo perdonaré jamás... si le pasa algo...  
  
-No pasará nada, Padfoot... - Remus se había arrodillado a su lado y le acariciaba - Encontraremos a Harry...  
  
******  
  
Miró la mansión con asco y furia. Allí se encontraba ese repugnante ser que tanto daño le había hecho. Pagaría por todo. Caminó hacia la mansión, aferrando con fuerza la varita. No era la suya. Era la de Draco. Sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero si usaba la misma varita que Voldemort no sería tan eficaz. Después de todo lo importante era el poder que poseía él, la varita sólo era el modo de exteriorizarlo. Y él era poderoso.   
  
Seguro de sus posibilidades, buscó el modo de entrar en la mansión. Encontró una pequeña ventana abierta a ras de suelo. Se arrodilló y un tirón en la rodilla derecha le hizo cerrar los ojos de dolor. Habría gritado si hubiera podido, el dolor le había dejado sin aliento. Se llevó la mano a la herida y sintió que el pantalón se había despegado bruscamente de la herida, llevándose consigo la costra que se había hecho en la última semana. Y estaba sangrando. Cerró los ojos un instante y pensó en Draco. No podía fallarle. Se vengaría. Y también pagaría por fin por lo que le hizo a sus padres. Entró por la ventana. Volvió a dolerle la herida. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y buscó una puerta para salir de la estancia en que estaba. Consiguió salir y con cuidado subió unas escaleras. Vio a tres mortífagos y se ocultó a tiempo antes de que le vieran. Cuando desaparecieron en el interior de una habitación se encaminó pasillo arriba hacia donde suponía que podía haber unas escaleras.  
  
******  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Snape se cruzó de brazos ante Dumbledore que estaba sentado en su escritorio, dándole vueltas al contenido de su pensadero.  
  
-No lo sé... - era la primera vez que le oían decir algo así - Habrá que confiar en el chico.  
  
-El chico está completamente desquiciado, profesor, no podemos confiar en él... podría hacer alguna locura.  
  
-No exageres, Severus - dijo Remus - A lo mejor necesitaba pensar y ha decidido marcharse...   
  
-Por favor, Remus, sabes que si algo distingue a Harry es que no suele pensar las cosas antes de actuar...   
  
-Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar... - todos miraron a Dumbledore - Pero necesitamos la ayuda de alguien.  
  
******  
  
Llegó al segundo piso de la casa y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo del pasillo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí. Se acercó a la puerta y empuñando la varita, la abrió de una patada con el pie izquierdo. Y allí estaba. Sentado en un sofá junto a la chimenea, con su gran serpiente enroscada a su lado. Le miraba directamente con una leve sonrisa, una mueca siniestra en su horrible cara.   
  
-Bienvenido, Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hola!!! Jo, catorce capítulos ya... y aún no ha empezado lo bueno ¡juajuajuajuajuajuaaaa! **Ede está escribiendo esto el día de Hallow'een y algo raro le pasa... le ha salido pelo en los nudillos y los colmillos le han crecido... oxtia!! Está aullando!!! A saber qué ha estado haciendo con Moony...** ¿Os gusta, os gusta, os gusta? Espero que sí ^^ Si no os gusta, decidme lo que creeis que debería cambiar y lo cambio, ¿vale?  
  
Muchos besos, y no hagáis muchas cosas malaaaaaaas...  
  
Ede 


	15. Capítulo 15

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muuuy bien, vamos a por los reviews del capítulo trece ^^  
  
AYESHA: **Ede canta: San Potter se fue a la guerra mire usted, mire usted que peeenaaa...** No soy cruel con Draco, el chiquillo está dormidito... Y sí, complico mucho las cosas, eso mismo me digo yo cada vez que miro el capítulo que estoy escribiendo y no soy capaz de hacer nada...  
  
AMALY MALFOY: No tienes que agradecer nada, de verdad, me basta con saber que os gusta la hisotria **Ede se ha sonrojado** A Sirius le salió espontáneo eso de compararle con su padre, realmente no pretendía hacerle reaccionar (en mi opinión, Sirius es de esas personas que te hacen reaccionar a bofetones... como yo XDD) No te preocupes por Draco, mientras permanezca dormidito no se mete en líos...  
  
AKHASA: Yo con Harry no hago nada, Dios me libre de ello, prefiero hacer cosas con otros XDD Si.. Harry es grosero, pero tenía ganas de hacer que voceara a alguien y como Remus es tan adorable, Snape no estaba cerca y gritar a Draco no le habría valido de nada... vale, vale, excusa mala... Mejor no sepas lo que tengo en mente...   
  
LAIA: ¡¡¡Waaaapaaa!!! Te echaba de menos por aquí ^^ Asias por el review. Kisses  
  
USAGI-HK: ¿Ventana abajo? Jus, vaya idea, de verdad... no se me había ocurrido... pero habría sido un final un tanto brusco... lo anotaré para un final alternativo.   
  
BUNNY1986: A ver, se dice que algo/alguien brilla por su ausencia cuando no hay nada/nadie... es una frase hecha... no me complicaré tanto la vida en futuros capítulos... Las comparaciones son odiosas, sí... sniff... tengo experiencia con esas cosas, mis padres siempre me comparan con los hijos de los demás... a ver, no soy buena estudiante, vale, pero se hacer bien muchas cosas... pero nada, no lo tienen en cuenta...  
  
DRANIA: ¡¡Claro que el fic perdería mucho sin Draco!! ¡¡Ya no tendría mártir para torturar!! **Ede es perversa... ¿no os habíais dado cuenta?** No será eso lo que suceda, pero lo apunto para otro fic que tengo en mente ^^ Gracias por el review, que por cierto, me ha llegado por triplicado...  
  
LUZY SNAPE: **Ede vuelve a cantar: En el foondo del mar, matarilerilerile... en el foondo del mar matarilerilerón...** ya verás, ya ^^ Y oye, para el síndrome de abstinencia tienes unos cuantos fics por ahí, por favor, no te me pongas malita...  
  
PAOLA: **Para respuesta musical, véase respuesta a Ayesha** ¡¡Prometo que leeré tus fics ^^!! Dile a tu mamá que sea buena y contribuya al desarrollo personal de esta pobre autora permitiéndote dejarme un review más largo.  
  
KENDRA DUVOA: Tú también eres un amor. Siento hacerte esperar, de verdad. Por cierto, me encanta tu nick ^^ Besos.  
  
RUTH MALFOY: Wapaaaaaaaa!!! Ya ves... una cosa es lo que se dice y otra es lo que se hace... y pensar que no iba a continuar esto... ¡¡¡Ayer lo pasé genial!!!A ver si Pandora nos envía pronto las fotillos ^^  
  
REIKO NORIKO: Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^ Aquí tienes el capítulo 15  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: A ver , ese "Tú mismo" lo dice Sirius a Harry porque el niño no quiere moverse del lado de Draco. Procuraré poner más claras las cosas en próximos capítulos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uff... Ahora los del capítulo 14 ^^  
  
AYESHA: ¿Qué cómo pude hacerlo tan corto?... Haciéndolo ^^ Voldie-chan pupa? Nahhhh.... apenas XDDD Ya tienes el 15.  
  
MORYN: ¡¡Pájaro de mal agüero!! Jo... no soy tan mala... bueno.. puede que sí... pero no creo que Voldie-chan se cargue al chico... aunque lo tiene a huevo.. :S no sé, no sé ^^  
  
AMALY MALFOY: Harry vs. Voldie-chan... mm... ¿puedo usar el comodín del público? XDD Por ahí se dice que cuatro cuartos de neurona piensan más que un cuarto... **comentario feminista...** A ver qué hacen estos hombrecillos para arreglar el follón... ¿No resulta previsible a quién tienen que avisar? Madre mía, soy mejor de lo que creía ^^ Bueno, aquí resulta bastante evidente.  
  
AKHASA: Nah, no te preocupes por esos tres... no van a estar tan mal en mis manos **sonrisa maligna** Espero que te guste también este capítulo con sorpresita incluida ^^  
  
PAOLA: Demasiadas preguntas difíciles de contestar... Por Harry no te preocupes, Voldie se encargará de él... por Draco tampoco, está bien cuidado ^^  
  
USAGI-HK: **Ede es una niña buena y actualiza prooontoooo**   
  
PANDORha-2013: ¡¡Preciosaaaaaaa!! Ayer lo pasé mu bien, me alegró veros a Ruth y a ti por fin ^^ A ver si podemos quedar otro día todas ^^ Me alegra que te esté gustando. Gracias.  
  
Bueno, muchos besos a todas y gracias de todo corazón por los reviews, de verdad ^^ Espero que os guste este capítulo, hay una sorpresita :p Os quiero mucho!!!  
  
Como última nota decir que éste capítulo y algunos de los que seguirán los escribí allá por Hallw'een, por eso los comentarios del final refiriéndome a transformaciones y demás ^^ Kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 15  
  
- Te estaba esperando, muchacho. Tienes mal aspecto… ¿Ha pasado algo últimamente? - rió con un siseo malicioso - Pobrecito Harry… - se levantó y caminó hacia el chico - Pooobreciiito… - volvió a reír. Harry le miraba con todo el desprecio que era capaz de acumular en una mirada - ¿Quieres tomar algo? Puedo pedir que te preparen cualquier bebida…  
  
- Cierra la boca, Voldemort… sabes a lo que he venido. No me toques las narices - el hombre levantó las manos y le miró con fingido gesto de inociencia.  
  
- No te estoy tocando nada - rió - Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, el chico se recuperará, seguro, ya sabes lo que dicen… "Bicho malo…" - Harry agarró a Voldemort por el cuello y le tiró al suelo. Apretó la garganta con fuerza - Eh, eh, basta - se quitó la mano y suspiró - Te vas a hacer daño… - se levantó y Harry le miró - No sabes donde te has metido, jovencito… Has venido directamente a tu tumba… - hizo chasquear sus dedos y unos mortífagos cogieron a Harry y le inmovilizaron - Veamos… ¿Qué utilidad podría tener este muchacho…? - todos rieron menos Harry, que empezaba a asustarse.  
  
******  
  
- Deberías ir tú, Severus, en ti confía más que en cualquiera de nosotros… - dijo Dumbledore, tendiéndole un pergamino. Snape suspiró.  
  
- ¿No basta con seguir a algún mortífago?  
  
- Sabes que te delatarían. No confiarán por segunda vez en un traidor - respondió Remus.  
  
- Vamos, no disponemos de mucho tiempo - Snape asintió y salió del despacho.   
  
Bajó hasta Hogsmeade andando y una vez allí, tras guardar bien el pergamino, suspiró y desapareció. Cuando apareció en su destino, el viento estuvo a punto de tirarle al suelo. Miró, con los ojos entrecerrados y la visión nublada por la lluvia, la poderosa fortaleza que habían construido en aquella piedra perdida en el océano. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó con una gran aldaba de bronce que simulaba la cara de un hombre gritando. Una pequeña ventana se abrió, dejando ver el rostro ajado y pálido de un hombre.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere? - preguntó, con voz desagradable.  
  
- Tengo un permiso especial del Ministerio para visitar a un prisionero - dijo alzando la voz para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del viento y la tempestad que se estaba desarrollando en el mar, a más de quinientos metros bajo sus pies.  
  
- Déjeme verlo - Snape sacó el pergamino y lo introdujo por la ventanita, que rápidamente se cerró. Unos minutos más tarde , la puerta se abrió, dejándole pasar al amplio recibidor. Se fijó en que el hombre que le había hablado a través de la ventanita no debía de medir más de metro treinta. Vio que en el portón de madera había un soporte para que el hombrecillo pudiera mirar a través del agujero. Se frotó los brazos, tenía frío, pero allí no se estaba mal del todo - Muy bien. Espéreme aquí mientras le llevo esto al alcaide - agitó el pergamino - Puede acercarse a la chimenea, debe de estar helado - caminó hacia la chimenea que había al fondo de la estancia y arrimó las manos al fuego con la intención de calentarse un poco. Por suerte se había echado un hechizo impermeabilizante. De no ser por eso, estaría hecho una sopa. El hombre regresó con paso apresurado, seguido de otro hombre de la estatura de Severus, de edad avanzada, con el pelo cano y ralo alrededor de una calva brillante. Unos ojillos negros le miraban desde el fondo de sus cuencas. Le tendió la mano.  
  
- Demetrius Hoffledoyle. Usted es…  
  
- Severus Snape - el hombre hizo un gesto de asentimiento y estrechó la mano de Snape, que se preguntó cómo aquel hombre con aspecto de no quedarle más que dos ediciones de El Profeta podía tener tanta fuerza.  
  
- He oído hablar de usted. Muy bien. Ya he ordenado preparar al preso HR-003486 para su visita. En unos minutos podremos subir a verle - Severus oyó unos gritos que le hicieron estremecer - Ah, no se preocupe - movió la mano en gesto de despreocupación - Pasa esto desde que los dementores traicionaron al Ministerio y se fueron con Voldemort. Con ellos, los presos estaban siempre calladitos y tranquilos en sus celdas, ahora tenemos que aplicar correctivos porque hay alguno que insiste en revolucionar a los demás presos. Es un asco, no se puede imaginar cómo dejan luego el suelo - Severus no quiso imaginarse qué tipo de correctivos estarían empleando. Inevitablemente pensó que Black había tenido suerte al poderse escapar de allí antes de la traición de los dementores. Y también pensó en su suerte. Una de aquellas celdas tenía su nombre… Se fijó en que el anciano miraba el reloj - Muy bien, podemos subir ya, si es tan amable de firmar en el registro, por favor… - le tendió una pluma y le mostró un gran libro. Severus firmó y notó que tan sólo había tres páginas con firmas - Tenemos pocas visitas. No es un sitio agradable para los familiares que, además, parecen no tener mucho interés en visitar a los presos… - se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta un montacargas. Sintió un fuerte olor a humedad y el aroma dulzón de la sangre. Su estómago se quejó ante la invasión de aquellos olores y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Miró la bombilla que brillaba en lo alto del ascensor para distraerse. Cuando se paró, salió rápidamente al pasillo y tomó una bocanada de aire, que a pesar de estar bastante cargado le resultó refrescante y le alivió - Sígame.  
  
Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, entre dos filas de celdas no mucho más grandes que un armario. Supuso que debían de tener el tamaño aproximado del catre en que dormían los presos. Si es que tenían catre… Oía gritos, gemidos, lamentos. Se mordió los labios y no miró a ninguno de los presos que sacaban los brazos entre los barrotes del ventanuco de la puerta. Un guardia de la prisión golpeó a varios de los hombres. El crujido de un brazo le hizo desear no haber ido allí. Giraron a la derecha y caminaron por otro corredor. Se quedaron a la mitad del pasillo y el viejo comparó los números de la puerta y el papel.  
  
- Aquí es.  
  
Sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. En el fondo de la celda, hecho un ovillo en un rincón, estaba la sombra de quien antes había sido aquel hombre. Unos ojos se posaron en él y apretó los puños por la impotencia. Dio dos zancadas y se arrodilló para abrazar a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien ^^ Yo aquí, con la inspiración hiperactiva, no sé qué demonios se ha fumado esta mañana XDDD ¿Os va gustando la historia? Espero que sí, la estoy haciendo sin guiones ni nada, directamente de mi cabecita ^^ Tengo agujetas en los dedos de tanto teclear… bueno, y de ayudar a mi madre en la cocina amasando lo que ella llama "pasta quebrada" que no sé yo si lo será realmente, pero no se parecía a nada que yo hubiera visto… me ha costado amasarla… uff… Ais, que manía tengo de hablar de cosas que no tienen nada que ver… Y nada, que sigo en la noche de Hallow'een, ya me han crecido las garras y tengo pelusilla en la punta de las orejas… además de que las pantuflas se me han quedado pequeñas u_u Esto me pasa por hacer lo que no debo con un licántropo… ¡deberían ponerles libros de instrucciones! "También suelen transformarse en la noche de Hallow'een" ¡me habría apuntado a las fiestas a las que me dijeron que fuera! **Ede se enfurruña**  
  
Bueno, me dejo de paranoias y voy a continuar con esto… ya que el muso tiene ganas de marcha, pues nada, abusemos un poquito ^^  
  
Muchos besos y abracitos:  
  
Ede 


	16. Capítulo 16

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buenaaaaas!!  
  
Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews ^^  
  
AMALY MALFOY: Claaaaaaro que no desaprovecha la oportunidad nuestro amigo Voldie-chan... si no lo hiciera le daría un sopapo por estúpido XDD Lucius ayudará en poca cosa, la verdad, lo he metido más que nada por lo que pretendo hacer en el futuro **cara muuuuuyyyyyyy maliciosa**   
  
AYESHA: ¡¡¡Noooo!!! ¡¡¡No me mates, por favor!!! ¿Quieres que te recuerde que tú también eres muy maaala? :p yo no le hice nada a Lucius, está en Azkabán. Punto. Suerte que no había dementores...  
  
KENDRA DUVOA: ¡No te mueras de suspenso, por favor! Si no echaría en falta tus reviews... nada, nada, entre bestias nadie se dio cuenta de mi transformación... XDDDDDD Claro que lo continúo, ahora que le he cogido el gustillo a eso de los fics por entregas...  
  
MORYN: Inesperado, ¿eh? Juasjuasjuas... de eso se trataba ^^  
  
USAGI-HK: ¿Quieres un pañuelito, cielo? Yo también quiero mucho a los Malfoy ¿acaso no me llamo Edeiël Snape-Black de MALFOY y Lupin? Nada, nada, no hace falta que llores, que Lucius está bien...   
  
LUZY SNAPE: :DDDD es que Harry es mu tonto a veces, de verdad... Con lo del sindrome de abstinencia me refería a tu review del capítulo trece, que decías que eras adicta al fic y yo te recomendaba para la espera hasta este capítulo algún otro fic que escribí ^^ Por cierto, pronto leeré tus fics, ando un poco mal de tiempo ahora u_u  
  
AMO-DRACO: Precisamente por eso no maté a Draco, le tengo mucho aprecio a mi cuello ^^U Espero que te guste el capítulo ^^  
  
AKHASA: No soy cruel con Lucius... dije que estaba en Azkaban... no esperarías que le trataran como a un rey, ¿verdad? Pooooooooooor supuestísimo que se quieren ^^ y claro que Seve hará algo por Lucius... juasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas... ya verás ya (pero espera sentada, que queda tiempo para que se sepa que acabo haciendo con esos dos...juasjuas)   
  
Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo, por hoy he terminado... voy a estudiar geografía, que la llevo fatal (si me preguntan por el Duero soy capaz de ponerlo en el Guadalquivir... agh... odio la geografía española... nunca se me dio bien... Muchos besitos y dejadme reviews ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 16  
  
Acarició suavemente al hombre, que temblaba entre sus brazos. Le apretó contra su pecho y no reprimió las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos. Besó su cabeza, su frente, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios, con pasión contenida. El rubio le respondió tímidamente a los besos y se aferró a su túnica.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, con voz ronca - No eres un espejismo, ¿verdad?  
  
- No, no lo soy… vengo a sacarte de aquí… tengo un permiso para hacerlo… - le obligó a ponerse en pie.   
  
Si le pareció que tras un mes de encierro en una mazmorra de Voldemort, Draco estaba demacrado, Lucius le pareció menos que una vara de más de metro ochenta. Estaba terriblemente delgado, sus ojos grises, antes brillantes como la plata, estaban hundidos y tenían el color del plomo viejo, ni un solo brillo en ellos. Muertos. Su cabello, antes largo y sedoso, ahora estaba corto y había perdido toda la fuerza y vida de antes. Tenía las manos magulladas, las uñas a medio arrancar, los nudillos desollados y los dedos largos y elegantes, no eran más que huesos enfundados en guantes de piel amarillenta. Estaba encorvado, había perdido su porte orgulloso de los Malfoy y parecía un vulgar muggle encerrado en una prisión. Pero seguía siendo su Lucius Malfoy, aunque ahora fuera él quien protegiera al rubio y no al revés. El viejo apartó suavemente a Snape y fue a ponerle unas esposas mágicas a Lucius, pero Seveus se lo impidió.  
  
- No harán falta.  
  
- Son normas de la penitenciaría.  
  
- Yo me hago responsable de este hombre - puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lucius - Vamos, Lucius, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
  
Regresaron al montacargas, atravesando de nuevo la jungla de brazos extendidos. Severus volvió a oír los gritos y súplicas de los presos, pero iba pendiente de Lucius, que temblaba y de vez en cuando perdía pie y estuvo a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones. Cuando llegaron al recibidor, Severus cogió una silla e hizo que el hombre se sentara junto al fuego. Cogió sus manos y las acarició. Luego sacó de entre su capa un paquete con ropa para Lucius, una de sus túnicas más elegantes y la que más le gustaba, de color negro azulado, de terciopelo, y una camisa blanca bajo el chaleco y la chaqueta de la misma tela que la túnica. Le ayudó a vestirse y le miró. La ropa animó y dio algo de seguridad al hombre, que se atrevió incluso a sonreír.  
  
- Había olvidado cómo se siente uno dentro de ropa como ésta… - Severus le acarició.  
  
- Venga, tenemos que marcharnos - asintió - Muchas gracias - dijo al anciano.  
  
- No hay de qué…   
  
Salieron de la prisión. Rápidamente desaparecieron y aparecieron de nuevo en Hogsmeade. Severus buscó un carruaje y subieron al colegio.  
  
******  
  
- Despierta, chico - sintió un golpe y abrió los ojos. Vio a Voldemort de pie junto a la chimenea. Debía de estar sentado en el sofá.  
  
- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?  
  
- Nada del otro mundo… has estado inconsciente unas horas… - respondió sin darle importancia - ¿Cómo te encuentas?  
  
- Yo… me siento raro… ¿qué me has hecho?  
  
- No te preocupes, ahora lo comprobarás. Jerkins, pase, por favor - un hombre, algo más mayor que Harry, entró en la estancia.  
  
- ¿Sí, Señor?   
  
- Por favor, saluda al gran Harry Potter - el hombre le miró con odio - Dale la mano, chico, no seas rencoroso - Jerkins se acercó a Harry y le tendió la mano. El moreno la estrechó y de pronto el hombre cayó fulminado al suelo. Voldemort rió a carcajadas mientras Harry se alejaba del cadáver de Jerkins completamente aterrorizado.  
  
- ¿¡Qué ha sucedido!?  
  
- Muchacho… ¿has oído hablar alguna vez del rey Midas? ¿Ese que convertía en oro todo lo que tocaran sus manos? - Harry asintió - Pues tú estás en la misma situación, sólo que todo lo que tocas, muere - volvió a reír.  
  
- Estás enfermo…   
  
- Bueno, unos dicen que estoy loco, otros que se me ha subido el poder a la cabeza… yo prefiero decir que soy un genio incomprendido - se encogió de hombros - No me dirás que lo que te he hecho no es una obra de arte…  
  
- Quítame esta maldición…  
  
- No puedo… no tiene cura, no hay forma de volverse atrás… - movió una mano teatralmente en una fingida actitud de pesadumbre - Esa es la mejor parte de todo… Dime, si tu querido amorcito se despierta, ¿serás capaz de reprimir tus instintos y evitarás estrecharle entre tus brazos? - Harry temblaba y respiraba agitadamente - Uno tiene fuerza de voluntad, pero a veces te falla y acabas haciendo cosas terribles - se acercó a la puerta - Dejadle libre. Ya tiene suficiente encima - sonrió maliciosamente - Buena suerte…  
  
Dos hombres cogieron a Harry por las axilas y le tiraron en un barrizal frente a la casa. Harry sollozó y golpeó el barro con todas sus fuerzas, completamente desesperado.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jejeee… ¿Qué te parece Pandora? ¿Está bien desarrollada tu idea? Espero que sí, si hay algún error en la idea, dímelo ^^ ¿Qué, os gusta cómo se van poniendo las cosas? Están un poco feas para Harry, ¿verdad? Bueeeeeno, dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma… ¿no? **sonrisa maliciosa estilo Voldie-chan** Ya veréis, ya ^^ ¿Y ese Voldemort? ¿No os parece que sería un gran actor? Quería conservar su forma de sobreactuar en el cuarto libro. Habría puesto aquello de "Y me pregunto si… y yo mismo me respondo" pero seguro que me habría hecho un lío XDD Y por favor, no me matéis por cómo ha hecho acto de presencia el pobrecito Lucius, si estaba en Azkaban, era de esperar que estuviera hecho un asquito ¿no? Para su aspecto me he basado en Papillon, que debió de salir de prisión dando miedo el pobrecito… Bueno, no os preocupéis que las cosas no saldrán demasiado mal ^^  
  
Espero sugerencias y demás en un review. Muchos besotes y achuchones  
  
Ede  
  
Nota del 12/11/03: acabo de releer el capítulo...mmm... me parece que me quedó soso... :s Bueno, vosotras diréis ^^ Lo que me encanta es la frasecita esa de Voldie, la del genio incomprendido ^^ Alguna vez la he usado en casa... mi padre se partía de risa... XDDD Besitos 


	17. Capítulo 17

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 17  
  
Caminó como pudo entre los árboles. La herida de la rodilla le estaba matando. Seguramente se le infectaría, con todo el lodo que le había entrado… Se apoyó en un árbol. Qué mierda hacía preocupándose por su rodilla cuando tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que una simple herida… por ejemplo, la maldición que acarreaba a sus espaldas. Si tocaba a alguien, moriría. Sintió que el árbol en que estaba apoyado cedía bajo su peso. Se apartó y se fijó en… La maldición mataba todo lo que estuviera vivo, animal o vegetal… le daba igual… Se arrodilló en el barro y se puso a llorar.  
  
- ¡¡Hijo de puta!! - gritó, esperando que Voldemort le oyera.  
  
******  
  
Dumbledore le recibió con los brazos abiertos, como al hijo pródigo que regresa después de años de alejamiento… como a la oveja descarriada que regresa al redil. Remus también le dio la bienvenida y Sirius, sabiendo cómo se sentía, por identificación con el rubio, también le abrazó. Le hicieron sentarse en un sofá y le dieron una taza de té caliente.   
  
- ¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? - preguntó, con la mirada perdida en el líquido humeante.  
  
- Necesitamos tu ayuda - respondió Dumbledore mientras se echaba varios terrones de azúcar en su té - ¿Azúcar?  
  
- No, gracias. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda esperáis recibir? Ya no tengo mis contactos en el Ministerio, y mi fortuna ha debido de esfumarse… No tengo nada que ofrecer… - les miró, con tristeza en los ojos.  
  
- Claro que puedes ayudarnos… ¿Conoces la ubicación del nuevo escondite de Voldemort? - les miró extrañado.  
  
- Sí, claro, pero… ¿para qué? No tenéis ninguna posibilidad allí, es un suicidio…  
  
- Tenemos razones para pensar que Harry está allí - respondió Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Le ha capturado? ¿O es que está tan loco que ha ido por su propio pie?  
  
- Pensamos que por su propio pie… ha habido problemas… muy graves… - Remus evitó la mirada de Lucius - Necesitamos que nos lo digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde… por favor…  
  
- Está en los pantanos del norte… no tiene pérdida, es una mansión increíble…  
  
- Gracias, Malfoy - Sirius estrechó sus manos - Muchas gracias - se volvió hacia Dumbledore - Iré a buscarle.  
  
- Que te acompañe alguien, no quiero que te veas en medio de alguna batalla campal… - Sirius asintió y tras besar a Remus, salió del despacho. Dumbledore miró a Lucius - Tengo que decirte algo importante, Lucius… se trata de tu hijo…  
  
******  
  
Estaba agotado. No sabía dónde podía ir y se había dedicado a dar vueltas como un imbécil por el mismo terreno. Y ahora estaba tirado de nuevo en el barro, sintiendo cómo la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo, completamente agotado. Se acercó al árbol que había matado y que había acabado cayéndose. Se acomodó entre las raíces y se puso a pensar.  
  
******  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Es imposible!! ¡¡Draco no!! - Dumbledore le había explicado a Lucius la situación de Draco y Malfoy se había derrumbado. Lloraba desesperado entre los brazos de Severus. Remus les observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin decir nada para no herirle más - Quiero verle… quiero ver a mi hijo… - Dumbledore asintió y les guió hasta la enfermería. Allí, Draco seguía en la misma posición que cuando se había marchado Harry, más de diez horas antes. Lucius cogió a Draco entre sus brazos y lloró sobre su pecho - Draco… lo siento… - sollozó - perdóname, hijo mío… perdóname…  
  
******  
  
Oyó voces. Alguien andaba cerca. Tenía que evitar que le encontraran. Se levantó, pero rápidamente desistió de su idea. La rodilla le mataba. Quienquiera que estuviese allí estaba buscando a alguien y se estaban acercando a donde él estaba.  
  
- ¡¡Allí está!! - una voz conocida. Tenía que ser una alucinación. Sirius no podía haberle encontrado - ¡Sí, está allí! ¡Harry! - miró al lugar de donde procedía la voz y vio a Sirius, manchado de barro hasta las rodillas, corriendo hacia él.  
  
- ¡No te acerques, Sirius! ¡Aléjate!  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? - alargó la mano hacia el chico, pero Harry se apartó.  
  
- ¡¡He dicho que no te acerques!! ¡Que nadie me toque!  
  
- Harry, ¿qué sucede? Dímelo.  
  
- Sucede que toque lo que toque, si está vivo, muere…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pobre Lucius… al final resulta que quiere a su niño y todo… ya veréis, ya ^^ Y Harry… joer, desde luego, cualquiera le deja el geranio en verano… :s ¿Sabéis que tengo empacho de escribir? Hoy he escrito desde el capitulo diez hasta este… o sea, ocho capítulos… madre mía, voy a acabar con los dedos desgastaos de tanto tecleo XDD Bueno, mientras os guste, que se desgasten lo que quieran, lo único que me importa es que a vosotras os resulte entretenida la historia ^^ Por hoy ya dejo de escribir… **bostezo**… que tengo sueño y me duelen los ojos…   
  
Muchos besitos a todo el mundo:  
  
Ede  
  
PD: Hoy es viernes, 31 de octubre de 2003 ^^ sólo es un dato informativo. Ciaooo  
  
PD a 12 de marzo de 2004: Siento el retraso en la actualización, me quedé sin ADSL el mismo día que subí el último capítulo que habéis leído de este fic y no pude ni avisar. Lo siento. Bueno, sólo quiero deciros a aquellas/os que seáis de Madrid, como yo, y que ayer vivisteis el horror de cerca, que no tenemos que tener miedo, que salgamos a la calle como siempre, que no les demos lo que desean a esos hijos de la grandísima **** quieren que los temamos, pero no debe ser así, debemos demostrar que a nosotros no nos calla nadie. A todos los que habéis perdido a alguien cercano... bueno, no tengo palabras que puedan quitaros el dolor, pero que sepáis que tenéis a una amiga aquí. Yo no lo he vivido desde el punto de vista de la pérdida, pero casi matan a mi padre, al hermano de una amiga y muchísimos amigos míos que iban a Alcalá y que de no ser por una huelga de estudiantes... El dolor seguirá ahí, pero más que nunca debemos permanecer unidos, no deben existir partidos ni luchas políticas, sólo ha de permanecer una idea, la unión ante el terrorismo. Os quiero. Un abrazo de vuestra servidora. 


	18. Capítulo 18

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 18  
  
Lucius se había quedado dormido con Draco entre sus brazos. De vez en cuando gemía y unas lágrimas escapaban de entre sus párpados, pero Severus estaba allí para calmarle y velar por su sueño. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Para todos.  
  
Remus permanecía en silencio, mirando la lluvia desde la ventana. Pensaba en Harry. En Sirius. En sí mismo. No quería quedarse solo de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a seguir ese hilo de pensamientos. Pero llegaban solos… Los recuerdos regresaban. La soledad. La pérdida. El dolor. Y el reencuentro. Sonrió. Sirius no sería tan inconsciente como para arriesgarse a perder la vida. No ahora que iban a ser una familia completa. Quedaban tan sólo seis meses para tener un pequeño en casa, revolucionando sus vidas. Le llamarían James. Volvió a sonreír. Ese era el hilo de pensamientos que deseaba seguir.   
  
Dejó caer otro hilo plateado en el pensadero. Veía venir algo malo. O bueno. No sabía cómo clasificarlo. El caso es que Harry estaba en medio de todo. Y las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para el chico. Ni para nadie. Voldemort estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos los que se interpusieran en su propósito de controlar el mundo mágico y el muggle. Otro hilo. Todo dependía de Harry.  
  
******  
  
- Si te toco morirás… - sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de desesperación - No te acerques, Sirius… por favor - gimió. Se rodeó con sus propios brazos y lloró.  
  
- ¿Ha sido Voldemort quien lo ha hecho? - Harry asintió - Vamos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore sabrá cómo arreglarlo…  
  
- No se puede  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- No hay solución… la única solución es que yo me muera… - Sirius suspiró.  
  
- Bueno, de cualquier manera, no vas a quedarte ahí. En Hogwarts estarás bien. Vamos - su voz sonó ligeramente autoritaria. Siempre se ponía autoritario cuando tenía miedo. Y ahora estaba asustado como nunca. Harry se incorporó - Nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade, y desde allí iremos al colegio, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Sí…  
  
******  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Severus, que dormía apoyado en el hombro de Draco contrario al que usaba Lucius para dormir. Los abrazaba a los dos. No quería dejarles escapar. Sonrió y le acarició. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y le miró.  
  
- Estás despierto… - Lucius asintió - Mierda, me he quedado dormido.  
  
- No pasa nada - volvió a acariciarle - ¿Podemos hablar?   
  
- Sí, claro. Dime.  
  
- Aquí no, no quiero que nos escuche Draco - asintió y se levantó. Ayudó a Lucius a levantarse. El rubio se acercó al oído de Draco - En seguida vuelvo - besó su frente dulcemente y le acarició embelesado - Te quiero pequeño… - volvió a besarle y se acercó a Severus - Vamos.  
  
Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del colegio. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la torre de Astronomía. Docenas de recuerdos se agolparon en sus mentes. Severus no reprimió una sonrisa nostálgica. Lucius le cogió de la mano y se apoyó en él.  
  
- Aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ¿te acuerdas, Sevvy? - el moreno asintió.  
  
- Salíamos tarde de la clase de Astronomía… recuerdo que se te cayó la mochila con todos los libros y los pergaminos.  
  
- Fuiste a ayudarme pero yo te lo impedí - se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
- Maldito… lo tenías todo previsto… - rió - Me cogiste de la túnica…  
  
- Tú te sonrojaste…  
  
- … y me besaste… - cerró los ojos.  
  
- Justamente así - Lucius cogió con ternura a Severus por la nuca y le besó suavemente. Severus puso sus manos en su cintura y respondió al beso que poco a poco se hizo más profundo. Se separaron. Sin abrir los ojos, Lucius preguntó - ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva Potter? ¿Me devolveréis a Azkaban?  
  
- No pienso devolverte allí… - el rubio le miró sorprendido - Le he pedido a Dumbledore que utilice a sus contactos en el Ministerio para que te permitan pagar por lo que hiciste trabajando para la sociedad… si lo consigue estarás libre…   
  
- ¿Y si no lo consigue?  
  
- Huiremos… - volvieron a besarse. Unos gritos les hicieron separarse - ¿Qué demo…? - miraron por una ventana y vieron a Black, con los aurores que se había llevado a los pantanos y a Harry - Han regresado… vamos…  
  
Bajaron rápidamente de la torre y se encontraron con el grupo en el recibidor. Tenían muy mal aspecto… Sobre todo Potter…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡Capítulo 18!! Uff… menudo récord! Jaja ^^ ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Yo muy contenta por haber llegado hasta aquí, creí que nunca iba a ser capaz de avanzar en la historia… Por cierto, acabo de caer en que el problema de Harry se parece bastante a lo de Pícara… sólo que éste no roba poderes… simplemente mata… qué trauma…  
  
Bueno, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo ^^ Dejadme vuestras opiniones e ideas en un review.  
  
Besitos y achuchoneeeees!!!  
  
Ede 


	19. Capítulo 19

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 19  
  
- ¡Black! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
- ¡No toquéis a Harry! - fue su respuesta.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Voldemort… le ha maldecido… todo lo que toca muere - Harry les miró con dolor y tristeza en los ojos.  
  
- Fue mi culpa - musitó - intenté vengarme… pero sólo conseguí meterme en más líos… Soy un estúpido…  
  
- Deja de autocompadecerte - dijo Snape - Ve a ducharte y cúrate la herida. Luego hablaremos. El baño de los prefectos está abierto.  
  
Harry caminó cojeando hacia los baños de los prefectos y se preparó el baño. Echó todo tipo de sustancias aromáticas al agua y se desnudó mientras terminaba de llenarse la bañera. Se miró en un espejo. Tenía la cara y el pelo llenos de barro. Vio la marca del casi desaparecido mordisco que Draco le había dado aquel día mientras hacían el amor. Le parecía tan lejano ese momento… como si hubiera pasado una eternidad… Le dio un pinchazo de dolor en la rodilla y tuvo que sentarse. Se miró la herida. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Sólo le faltaba que le tuvieran que cortar la pierna. Se imaginó como Moody y se echó a reír amargamente. Metió la mano derecha en el agua para comprobar si estaba templada. La mano con la que había matado a aquel hombre. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la bañera. Los músculos, tensos por todo lo que habían soportado, se relajaron y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco.  
  
******  
  
- ¡Sirius! - Remus se colgó del cuello del hombre y le besó, sin importarle el barro que tenía en la cara - ¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
- Ha ido a darse un baño - se quitó la túnica mojada - Estamos metidos en un buen lío… bueno, nosotros no, Harry - se acomodó en un sofá y Remus se puso a preparar té. Todos los demás se pusieron alrededor de Sirius, incluyendo Dumbledore - Todo lo que toca muere… Voldemort le ha echado una maldición y eso es lo que sucede… Harry dice que no tiene contrahechizo… es como un Avada Kedavra andante… - se volvieron hacia donde estaba Remus. Había dejado caer una taza al suelo y ésta se había hecho añicos - Moony… - se levantó y le ayudó a recoger los pedazos. Miró sus ojos. Llenos de lágrimas. Remus era fuerte, no todo el mundo puede sobrevivir cerca de cuarenta años a las transformaciones por las que él pasaba todos los meses. Pero aquello sonaba a chiste malo. Lo último que le faltaba era saber que Harry estaba condenado a vivir alejado de todo lo vivo por siempre - Todo saldrá bien… - susurró y acarició su mano izquierda.  
  
- Eso espero… - se levantaron.  
  
- Algo podremos hacer, Dumbledore - dijo Severus. El director cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Es muy difícil… - parecía desesperanzado - Cuando regrese Harry veremos qué podemos hacer…  
  
******  
  
Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Algo le había despertado. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie, salvo a la sirena del cuadro, que le sonrió y saludó con la mano. Una de dos: o había alguien allí o se estaba volviendo paranoico. Salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una toalla.  
  
- ¡¡Harry!! - la voz chillona le hizo dar un bote. Myrtle.  
  
- My… Myrtle… ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti. Que yo sepa, hace muchos años que no estudias aquí. - el fantasma le miró de arriba abajo - Has crecido mucho - sonrió pícaramente y Harry se ruborizó.  
  
- Largo, Myrtle, no estoy de humor - se sujetó bien la toalla a las caderas y se sentó. Se miró la herida - Mierda - cogió la varita e intentó recordar algún hechizo de cicatrización.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
- He dicho que te vayas… por favor… - el fantasma gimoteó y se marchó por el desagüe del lavabo. Harry podía oír los sollozos de la chica - Joder - dejó la varita sobre la ropa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
- ¡¡He dicho fuera de aquí!! - levantó la vista y miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz - Si… Sirius… lo siento… no sabía que fueras tú…  
  
- No pasa nada. Venía a traerte algo de ropa - le tendió un montoncito en el que iba un pantalón, una camisa y ropa interior limpios.  
  
- Gracias. Déjala donde quieras - Sirius la dejó junto a la sucia y se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
- ¿Cómo tienes la rodilla? - Harry se la enseñó - Tiene mal aspecto… en cuanto subamos le diré a la señora Pomfrey que la cure - permanecieron un rato en silencio - Siento haberte comparado con James… no pretendía herirte…  
  
- No pasa nada… tenías razón, mi padre nunca se habría quedado quieto… habría hecho algo… Yo soy el que tiene que disculparse, no tenía que haberte gritado… - otro silencio incómodo - ¿Qué hace aquí el señor Malfoy? Creía que estaba en la cárcel…  
  
- Necesitábamos saber dónde se ocultaba Voldemort… cuando Snape dejó de ser mortífago, cambiaron de lugar su base… Malfoy era el único que podía ayudarnos…  
  
- ¿Le habéis contado lo de Draco? Me refiero… a lo nuestro… ¿lo sabe? - Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No… sería mejor que se lo contaras tú… Buscaremos el modo de liberarte, Harry - dijo Sirius con voz acongojada - Lo encontraremos y te liberaremos, te lo juro…  
  
- No hay solución…  
  
- ¡Tiene que haberla! Por favor, no te resignes… tienes que luchar… no dejes que Voldemort te gane esta vez… Por Draco, por Remus, por todos - Harry le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Encontraremos la solución - el chico asintió y deseó poder abrazar a su padrino. Nunca hasta ese momento había deseado tanto ser abrazado por alguien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pobre Remus, lo que le faltaba… jo… ¿Encontrarán el modo de ayudar a Harry? ¿O se quedará tal como está? La verdad es que estoy tentada de dejar que se pudra con su maldición, el chico no es de mis favoritos, pero bueno, lo haré por Remus, Sirius y Draco, pero no por él, quede claro ^^  
  
¡Y el próximo capítulo es el veinte! Jolín, si que van rápido las cosas ^^ Estoy muy contenta **Ede sonríe alegre** Espero que os guste y me sigáis dejando tantos reviews como hasta ahora ¡pero si pasáis por las otras historias dejadme alguno también, que se están muriendo de asco!  
  
Muchos besitos  
  
Ede 


	20. Capítulo 20

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 20  
  
Harry miró a Draco. Seguía inconsciente. No hubo ningún cambio durante su ausencia. Suspiró y se sentó en una cama, esperando a que la señora Pomfrey le curase la herida. Con mucho cuidado de no tocarle, la enfermera curó la herida de la rodilla, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas sobre responsabilidad y tantas cosas más. Harry no la escuchaba. Miraba a Draco deseoso de tomarle entre sus brazos y besarle. Los demás le miraban a él con preocupación, sin saber qué hacer para reconfortarle.   
  
- Harry… - dijo Dumbledore. El chico le miró. Estaba cansado - Ya hemos empezado a buscar en diversos libros sobre hechizos el modo de quitarte la maldición.   
  
- Gracias… Si no os importa, me gustaría dormir un poco… ha sido una semana agotadora - todos asintieron. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la misma cama en que estaba sentado. Sirius le cubrió con una manta.  
  
- Descansa - sonrieron y Sirius echó las cortinas alrededor de la cama de Harry, que rápidamente cayó dormido.  
  
******  
  
- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? - preguntó Sirius, acercándose al grupo. En el suelo había montañas de libros de todos los tamaños y aspectos, unos estaban tan nuevos que parecían recién comprados, otros amenazaban con descomponerse si se los tocaba.   
  
- No… aún no… - dijo Remus, a la vez que se sentaba y cogía un libro inmenso que había junto al sillón. Severus le imitó.  
  
- Nos vendría estupendamente tu biblioteca, Lucius - murmuró el profesor de Pociones.  
  
- Sí, sería útil, si no fuera porque el Ministerio la confiscó cuando me detuvieron - se sentó en el suelo y abrió un libro por el índice - Esto puede durar años…  
  
- Que dure los años que sea, mientras encontremos algo no habrán pasado en vano - Sirius miró a Dumbledore, que removía distraídamente las brasas de la chimenea - ¿Sucede algo, profesor?  
  
- Quizás haya una forma… - todos le miraron boquiabiertos - Debo marcharme, seguid buscando. Volveré pronto - tras decir esto, sorteó las pilas de libros y salió de la enfermería como un rayo. Se miraron interrogantes.  
  
- Nunca lograré comprender a ese hombre - gruñó Severus.  
  
******   
  
- ¿¡Cuál es la definición de "pronto" que usa ese viejo loco!? - dijo Severus desesperado - ¡¡Lleva dos semanas fuera!! - se dejó caer en un sillón de su despacho.  
  
- Quizás sea verdad que ha encontrado el modo de ayudar a Harry - dijo Remus.  
  
- Tiene razón, Severus, confía en él - dijo Lucius. El rubio debía de haber hecho algún tipo de hechizo en su pelo, porque le llegaba por el mentón. Miró a Remus y Sirius - ¿Os importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?   
  
- No, vamos Padfoot - Remus cogió la mano de Sirius y salieron del despacho.  
  
- Severus… - se sentó en sus piernas y acarició su cabello - No te preocupes… Dumbledore será un viejo excéntrico pero sabe lo que se hace… déjalo todo en sus manos… - besó su frente y le acarició.  
  
- No es Potter el único que me preocupa… también Draco y… tú… No soportaría perderos… - Lucius sonrió y le acarició.  
  
- Draco es fuerte… saldrá de ésta… y yo… bueno… una vez te acostumbras, Azkaban no es tan terrible como la pintan… debía de ser peor con los dementores…  
  
- No te dejaré volver allí - susurró Snape - Sé dónde podemos huir si no conseguimos que te saquen de allí - se besaron - No nos encontrarán jamás… - la puerta se abrió bruscamente.  
  
- ¡¡Draco ha despertado!! - gritó Remus. Salieron corriendo del despacho y se dirigieron a la enfermería.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wenas! ¿Veis como tenía razón? Draco iba a despertar, no iba a dejarle morir así como así… es demasiado adorable como para dejarle ir… y si se le hubiera ocurrido, habría hecho lo que decía Remus en el capítulo doce, ir al Más Allá, agarrarle de las orejas y traerle de vuelta ^^ Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal se despierta el muchachito.  
  
Besos de vuestra servidora.  
  
Ede 


	21. Capítulo 21

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 21  
  
Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería del colegio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Intentó incorporarse, pero unas manos se lo impidieron. La señora Pomfrey. Abrió la boca para decir algo. Ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Levantó una mano y la señora Pomfrey le dio un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Escribió con dificultad. "Harry" Oyó suspirar a la mujer, que desapareció tras unas cortinas. Voces. Todas conocidas. Y de pronto cuatro personas se agolparon alrededor de la cama. Black… Lupin… Snape… no veía a la cuarta persona, pero sentía sus cálidas manos… no eran las de Harry, pero se movían con el mismo amor con que lo hacían las del moreno… quizá más… Volvió a enseñar el pergamino. Los hombres se miraron entre sí.  
  
-Ahora viene, Draco - dijo Severus, dulcemente. Sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla - Tenemos una sorpresa para ti - hizo un gesto y un hombre se puso en el lugar que ocupaba Severus.  
  
-Draco… - los ojos de Lucius estaban llenos de lágrimas. Draco hizo un gesto de sorpresa. Era su padre. Pero estaba cambiado. Su cabello estaba más corto. Su cara más delgada. Y sus ojos brillaban, no por las lágrimas, sino de amor hacia su hijo.   
  
-Pa… pá… - logró decir. Lucius abrazó al muchacho, que también le rodeó con sus brazos - ¿Qué…?  
  
-Schh… calla… no hables, te harás daño… - le miró y sonrió. Ambos estaban llorando - Ya habrá tiempo de hablar… - besó su frente y le volvió a abrazar. Oyeron un carraspeo. Se separaron y vieron a Harry de pie, a los pies de la cama.  
  
-Ha… Harry… - extendió un brazo hacia él, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No puede tocarte - dijo Remus - Voldemort le maldijo… morirías al tocar su piel…  
  
-No… - Lucius le acunó entre sus brazos.  
  
-Sólo es temporal, hijo mío… - Draco lloraba - Descansa - le tendió en la cama de nuevo y le cubrió con las mantas - Ya te lo explicaremos todo más adelante.  
  
Dejaron a Draco dormir y salieron de la enfermería con Harry. Lucius se quedó junto al chico.  
  
******  
  
Harry se apoyó en la pared y suspiró. Se sentía increíblemente feliz y terriblemente deprimido a la misma vez. Había deseado coger a Draco entre sus brazos y besarle hasta que sus pulmones pidieran a gritos un poco de aire. Pero le habría matado. Golpeó impotente la pared y los tres hombres le miraron preocupados. Sirius apartó la vista completamente enfurecido.  
  
-¿Cuándo piensa regresar Dumbledore? ¡No podemos seguir así! - dijo. Remus acarició una de sus manos - Mierda…   
  
-Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees? - dijo Harry - Soy yo el que no puede tocar a nadie… soy yo el que no sabe si podrá volver a abrazar a alguien…   
  
-Tienes razón… Lo siento, Harry…  
  
-No pasa nada… - suspiró.  
  
-Vendrá pronto, Dumbledore nunca nos ha fallado, confiad un poco más en él - dijo Remus. Mientras tanto, Severus leía un libro junto a la ventana.  
  
-¿Qué lees, Snape? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Un libro de Encantamientos que me ha dejado Flitwick… quizá venga algo sobre… - oyeron pasos apresurados en las escaleras y miraron hacia allí.  
  
-¡Dumbledore acaba de mandar una carta! - era McGonagall, con un pergamino en la mano - Ha encontrado la manera de salvar a Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Por ahí me dijo alguien que no pusiera a Draco tan débil… bueno, no es que le ponga débil, es que se ha dado cuenta de que es un ser humano y que no puede aguantarse por siempre todos sus sentimientos y entonces, todo lo que no lloró en… esperad que echo cuentas… un montón de años (mira que no saber los años que tienen a estas alturas… uff…) lo está llorando ahora. Pero no me digáis que no es adorable, porque lo es. Y mucho. ¡¡¡Quiero unoooooo!!   
  
Ede   
  
PD a 12 de marzo de 2004: Como compensación por haber tardado en conectarme de nuevo, os subo todos los capítulos que tengo escritos de este fic y de En el principio, espero que os haya gustado este, ya estoy pensando en el final ^^ Muchos besos y abrazos. 


	22. Capítulo 22

Elecciones  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Capítulo 22  
  
- Esto es una locura… - gruñó Snape.  
  
- No puede pretender eso…- dijo un sorprendido Remus.  
  
- Me niego a que lo haga - murmuró Sirius  
  
- No puede hacerlo… es… - bufó Lucius, quien acababa de llegar de la enfermería - Si el chico acepta, será un suicidio asistido… - dijo Lucius mirando la carta una y otra vez. McGonagall se la arrebató de las manos.  
  
- ¿Acaso ninguno de vosotros confía en él? - se miraron entre ellos y un incómo silencio se adueñó de la estancia - Oh, vamos, sabéis de sobra que nunca ha hecho nada sin estar seguro de que saldrá bien… bueno… salvo en un par de ocasiones… pero eso no quiere decir que esto no vaya a salir bien…  
  
- Me encanta tu optimismo, Minerva, pero no es algo que ayude mucho en esta situación - dijo Sirius - Siendo optimistas no hacemos nada… y la verdad es que la forma de actuar de Dumbledore últimamente no me hace querer confiar demasiado en esas… ¿cómo las ha llamado en la carta? - miró a los demás.  
  
- Corazonadas - murmuró Snape.  
  
- Sí, eso, corazonadas, gracias, Snape. Las corazonadas no son de fiar en casos así, no cuando está en juego la vida de alguien. Por dios… debía de estar muy borracho cuando hizo esto…  
  
- Albus no bebe… - rebatió McGonagall  
  
- Ja, y yo soy cura… - Remus le dio un codazo a su pareja - Bueno, muy bien, habrá que contárselo a Harry, ¿no? - se frotó las manos y besó brevemente a Remus - Iré a verle y a explicarle lo que tiene pensado el viejo senil…  
  
- ¡Sirius! - el licántropo le golpeó con la mano abierta en un brazo.  
  
- ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo, sólo he dado mi humilde opinión acerca de la salud mental del anciano - Lucius rió y Severus intentó disimular una sonrisa, en contraposición a McGonagall que había tensado su expresión y le miraba con severidad - Lo siento, sólo era una broma… Pido disculpas por haber intentado quitarle hierro al asunto, esto me preocupa bastante más que a vosotros, es mi ahijado el que tiene el problema - se acercó a la puerta - Ahora vendré…  
  
- Voy contigo, Sirius - se ofreció Remus. Sirius le miró y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Prefiero hacerlo yo solo - acarició su rostro y volvió a besarle - Gracias.  
  
Salió de la sala y se dirigió al baño. Harry había salido debido a los nervios, tenía náuseas y había querido ir al baño a beber agua.   
  
Sirius abrió la puerta del baño de chicos del cuarto piso y entró. Se sobresaltó al oír un sollozo proveniente de uno de los cubículos. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y se encontró a Harry apoyado en la taza del inodoro, vomitando entre sollozos.   
  
- ¡¡Harry!! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? - se arrodilló a su lado y le tiró de la túnica para que le mirase a la cara. Su vista se fue del rostro del chico al inodoro y de nuevo a la cara de Harry - Por Dios… - había vomitado una gran cantidad de sangre que le había manchado la boca y el pecho de la túnica - Dime, Harry, ¿qué te pasa? - fue a acariciarle la mejilla pero se acordó de la maldición.  
  
- No lo… sé… - se inclinó de nuevo sobre el váter y vomitó sangre - Tengo miedo, Sirius…  
  
- Tranquilo, pronto arreglaremos esto…  
  
- Daos prisa, porque está acabando conmigo… - volvió a vomitar - Me está devorando por dentro… me duelen todos los órganos, mi corazón falla, siento que a veces se detiene y le cuesta volver a latir, los pulmones me arden, y estoy vomitando sangre… Me muero Sirius… - con cada inspiración fruncía el entrecejo debido al dolor.  
  
- Dumbledore ha encontrado una forma de salvarte. Pero tendrás que morir…  
  
- Eso me resultará fácil… - rió entre dientes - Esperad un par de horas y estaré de cuerpo presente…  
  
- Estoy hablando en serio, Harry.  
  
- Yo también, Sirius, si sigo vomitando así, en un cuarto de hora habré echado retrete abajo toda la sangre de mi organismo - se sentó al sentir que las náuseas remitían un poco. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho - Cada vez tarda más en recuperar el latido normal… - suspiró - Dime, ¿qué ha pensado Dumbledore? - preguntó, sin abrir los ojos.  
  
- Bueno, es algo complicado, tendríamos que avisar a un amigo suyo para que, controladamente, hiciera que tus constantes vitales se redujeran al mínimo imprescindible, luego creo que tendrá que hacer un conjuro para que salgan de tu cuerpo tu alma, tus poderes y la maldición para pasarlos a otro cuerpo, a partir de ese punto es algo delicado, pues una vez fuera del cuerpo, el alma tenderá a alejarse de ti y no tendremos mucho tiempo para actuar y evitar que desaparezca… además de que debemos mantener tu cuerpo con vida, que en ese momento será muy difícil, ya que sin alma un cuerpo se vuelve muy vulnerable.  
  
- Has dicho que habrá que pasar mis poderes, mi alma y la maldición a otro cuerpo… ¿quién será el receptor de la maldición?  
  
- No lo sé… esa parte no la explicaba en la carta - mintió - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo intentas?  
  
- Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto… - se incorporó con dificultad y se puso en pie. Tiró de la cadena y ambos salieron del baño. Caminaron lentamente hasta la estancia donde estaban los demás hombres y Harry detuvo a Sirius antes de entrar - Prométeme una cosa, Sirius.  
  
- Haré lo que esté en mi mano.  
  
- Prométeme - recalcó la palabra - que si muero, alguien acabará con ese desgraciado hijo de la grandísima puta - siseó entre dientes, los ojos brillando de furia contenida.  
  
- De eso puedes estar seguro, Harry, ese cabrón no se saldrá con la suya… - puso una mano en su hombro - Cuenta conmigo para ello.  
  
- Gracias… - cogió el pomo de la puerta y entraron.  
  
Al dar un paso, Harry sintió cómo su corazón se detenía y no luchaba por volver a latir. La respiración se le cortó de repente y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo.   
  
Oyó voces a su alrededor, todas muy lejanas. Sintió golpes en el pecho, pero no sabía por qué le golpeaban. Pensó que sería Dudley, pero hacía mucho tiempo que descansaba bajo tierra.  
  
Entonces los vio. Sí, tras un fino velo blanco estaban sus padres, saludándole, su madre abriéndole los brazos con una radiante sonrisa y su padre moviendo la mano indicándole que se acercara a ellos. Caminó lentamente hacia allí, corrió el velo a un lado y sonrió.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hola, muy bueeenassss!!!!   
  
Interesante el capitulillo, ¿¿no?? Espero que nadie me decapite ni me envíe howlers por haberlo dejado ahí ^^UUU   
  
Me gustaría agradeceros que hayáis leído hasta aquí y hayáis tenido tanta paciencia por la cantidad de tiempo que he tardado en subir esto (la verdad es que también he tardado muchísimo en escribirlo…), también quiero agradeceros vuestros reviews, que aunque no los responda, tened la garantía de que los leo, y me hace mucha ilusión saber que os gusta cómo estoy llevando la historia ^^   
  
Pero quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Pandora (Pandorha-2013, como me entere de quién ha sido el/la cafre que la ha agregado al messenger para insultarla por el fic "El despacho del profesor Lupin", me pongo bruta, por cierto, os lo recomiendo, no es slash, pero es… ejem… mola mazo (y ya me parezco al Camilo Sexto o Sesto, o como recarajo se escriba) amos, a leerlo pero ya ^^), que me ha ayudado mucho dándome ideas (un poco… juas… drásticas tus ideas, guapa…) por carta y por sms (gracias a Movistar y su bono de 1000 sms por 2 euros pa tó el finde… uff…), la verdad es que de no ser por ella la mayor parte de este fic no existiría, porque ella me dio la idea de la maldición y ella me ha inspirado cómo terminar el relato (que planeo que acabe pronto porque sino va a resultar cansina u_uUU) pero no os preocupéis que la idea principal de Pandora no la voy a usar… (criatura, si se me ocurre hacer lo que quieres que haga, me vienen con hachas e hipogrifos para apañarme el cuerpo…) ya os la comentaré cuando acabe la historia.  
  
A otra cosa, mariposa… Creo recordar que ya comenté que probablemente ya no volviera a tener conexión a internet desde mi casa (mira que me jode tener que irme a mi antiguo barrio a conectarme… argh… tó lleno de camellos y posiblemente de terroristas… si, sí, no me miréis con esa cara, hace un montón de años vivía en mi misma calle uno de ETA, así que no me extrañaría que, con la cantidad de marroquíes mal encaraos que hay en esa zona (no, no vivía en Lavapies, pero cada día se parece más…) hubiera alguno de Al Qaeda… pché… de tó hay en la viña del señor… y joder, me gusta la variedad, pero no nos pasemos…) bueno, que ya he perdido el hilo. Eso, que probablemente tarde la releche en conectarme de nuevo (o no, quién sabe…) debido al palizón que me tengo que dar para ir al cyber (hay algunos cerca de mi casa, pero eso es otra historia que no pienso contar…) y además, que no hay pelas, tengo para comprarme lo que me reservan en la tienda de cómics donde compro siempre y últimamente voy muy justita (¿y con unos ingresos mensuales en mi hucha de cuarenta céntimos pretendo yo comprarme Star Trek en DVD? No soy ilusa ni ná… A cien euros por temporada… y son como que cinco o seis temporadas (sólo la Nueva Generación, la original vendrá más tarde y Deep Space Nine y Voyager… ya veremos, no son plato de mi devoción)… total, un pastón XP), pero bueno, que intentaré conectarme ^^ pero no me vengáis con prisas que bajo presión no funciono, (ni acepto chantajes ni nada que se le parezca ^^… no, tampoco valen las amenazas y como que el látigo ya me causa risa ^^… nooo, la fusta no me intimida ^^… O_o Diox, no, no me amenacéis con clases intensivas de matemáticas que me muero… las de filosofía me motivan mucho ^^… vale, sí, ya dejo las memeces, que me pongo muy pesada) la paciencia es la virtud peor remunerada, pero a veces da satisfacciones ^^ Hale, a tener paciencia ^^  
  
Y bueno, que dejo ya la cháchara, que al final la nota final va a acabar siendo más larga que el capítulo y veo que me lanzáis tomates, lechugas y la huerta entera ^^   
  
Muchos besitos a todas y gracias por leerme, vuestros reviews suben mi autoestima y me ayudan a realizarme, aprovechad esta maravillosa oportunidad para echar un review en la hucha para el desarrollo de la personalidad de esta pobre escritora.  
  
Besitos y achuchonesssss…  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
domingo, 25 de abril de 2004 


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Elecciones **_

_Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy_

Capítulo 23

Sirius golpeó el pecho de Harry una y otra vez, tratando de reanimarle. Quiso hacerle el boca-boca, pero habría resultado letal... Lo único que le quedaba era lanzarle pequeños hechizos al pecho que estimularan su corazón y lo hicieran volver a funcionar.

-Vamos, Harry, no puedes dejarnos ahora, no puedes, ni se te ocurra... – murmuraba una y otra vez, entre hechizo y hechizo, alternándolos con golpes que bien podrían haberle roto una que otra costilla, pero eso no era lo importante... - ¡Harry, por favor! ¡Despierta! – gritó y entonces Harry movió una mano y emitió un quejido tras tomar aire fuertemente.  
-Ma... má... – gimió mientras se sumía en un profundo sueño. Sirius y Remus se abrazaron, sin apartar la vista de Harry, que respiraba pausadamente, pero haciendo un ruido horrible con cada inspiración.  
-Se pondrá bien... – dijo Snape, tratando de calmar a los hombres – Es fuerte... – murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón próximo.

McGonagall salió de la estancia y volvió unos minutos más tarde, acompañada por la señora Pomfrey, que se puso a comprobar el estado de Harry, murmurando de vez en cuando algún que otro improperio en contra de Voldemort y otros dirigidos al "animal que ha tratado de reanimar al chico con una bludger". Finalmente, se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de lino que sacó del bolsillo y se sentó en una silla.  
-Estará así bastante tiempo. Si Dumbledore no se da prisa en regresar, tendrá al muchacho de cuerpo presente.  
-Ya está en camino – lo excusó McGonagall – Está lejos... – Sirius refunfuñó algo y Remus le tapó la boca con la mano.  
-No vuelvas a decir eso – le reprendió el licántropo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe y entró el anciano, con cara de determinación, y se acercó a Harry. Todos se sobresaltaron al verle y se acercaron. Sirius trató de hablar, pero con un gesto, Dumbledore se lo impidió con un gesto y entonces puso una mano sobre el pecho de Harry para dejar algo encima. Se acercaron a mirar lo que sucedía, pero Dumbledore les hizo apartarse. Harry tenía sobre el pecho una pequeña piedra de color rosado que comenzó a brillar intermitentemente.  
La puerta se abrió y entraron Lucius y Draco, éste apoyándose en su padre para mantener el equilibrio. Miró a Harry con una expresión de tristeza y añoranza, pero no se acercó, más que nada porque su padre lo evitó sujetándolo por la cintura. Ambos caminaron hacia Dumbledore y éste asintió. Reclamó a Sirius, que se acercó, ligeramente receloso, a ellos. -Ahora manteneros tranquilos, yo me encargo de todo... – dijo el anciano. Sirius y Draco asintieron.

Dumbledore pronunció unas palabras en un extraño idioma que todos desconocían. La piedra comenzó a refulgir con más fuerza y el cuerpo de Harry se elevó en el aire, flotando encima del suelo. Dumbledore continuó con la esa especie de oración que repetía una y otra vez, unas veces más bajo, casi en un susurro y otras con una intensidad tan que la sala se llenaba por completo con su voz. Harry se estremeció en su inconsciencia y la piedra brilló más intensamente que antes. En dos ocasiones más tembló Harry y con ese temblor brilló la piedra, mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, hasta que el cuerpo de Harry cayó de nuevo al suelo, quedando la piedra suspendida medio metro por encima del joven, brillando suavemente con una luz de un color indefinido, blanco, pero sin ser blanco... más cercano al rosa pero sin serlo... parecido al azul... sin llegar a definirse.  
-Draco, toca la piedra – dijo el anciano director. El rubio se quedó paralizado, más por ver a Harry desmadejado en el suelo que por el proceso que había presenciado - ¡Tócala, Draco! – dijo, con voz atronadora. Draco obedeció y puso su mano sobre la piedra. Ésta brilló y de pronto Draco salió despedido hacia la pared. Lucius y Severus corrieron a su lado para cerciorarse de que estaba bien – Ahora tú, Sirius – el padrino de Harry asintió e imitó a Draco. Temiendo que fuera a pasar lo mismo que con Draco, Remus se acercó a él para evitar que el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte, pero no pasó nada más que un suave fulgor rodeó a Sirius y después se apagó. Sirius se apartó y caminó hasta Remus, pensativo. Entonces Dumbledore puso la mano sobre la piedra, rodeándola con la mano nudosa y grande y apretándola con firmeza – Ven a mí... – murmuró y de pronto se elevó en el aire, su figura se desdibujó por un instante y volvió a descender al suelo. Soltó la piedra, que se apagó y quedó como al principio, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. McGonagall se acercó a él, pero el director levantó la mano para detenerla – Ahora yo soy el portador de la maldición, Minerva. No debes tocarme

He aquí, por fin, el capítulo 23 de Elecciones. Siento mucho la espera pero tuve pequeños problemillas con mi inspiración, se negó a trabajar y no pude escribir apenas nada... Pero gracias a mi querida Pandora tenemos capi nuevo Muchas gracias, mi niña, sin ti este fic no existiría. Ahora, gracias a todas las que me dejasteis reviews en el capítulo 22, aquí tenéis la recompensa por haber esperado tan pacientemente. Muchas gracias a todas.

_**Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy** _

_Jueves, 30 de Diciembre de 2004_


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Elecciones **_

_Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy_

* * *

Capítulo 24

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó mientras Dumbledore se levantaba -Repetid el proceso – les dijo a Draco y Sirius, que se acercaron para volver a tocar la piedra, volviéndose a iluminar ésta y Dumbledore recitó de nuevo las palabras que hicieron que Harry se elevara una vez más. Oyeron un suspiro tras el segundo estremecimiento y cuando Harry volvió al suelo tomó aire con fuerza. Sirius se arrodilló a su lado y Draco se acercó temeroso.  
-¿Podemos... tocarlo...? – preguntó el chico. Dumbledore asintió, agotado por el largo conjuro. Draco tomó el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos y se echó a llorar. -¿Qué ha sucedido, Albus? – preguntó Remus, mientras su pareja y Draco abrazaban a Harry.  
-La maldición ha pasado a mi cuerpo... Harry está bien, sólo tendrá que reposar unos días... – miró a McGonagall – Minerva, esto debía suceder... – dijo con voz comprensiva y ella asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

La señora Pomfrey apartó de unos manotazos a los dos hombres para dejar a Harry en el suelo de nuevo y comprobar su estado, hacer un par de hechizos y darle un par de gotas de un líquido extraño. Conjuró entonces una camilla y ordenó a Snape y Sirius que la llevaran a la enfermería. Lucius se acercó a su hijo, que seguía muy de cerca de Harry, sosteniendo su mano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno despertara.  
Remus consideró adecuado el dejar solos a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, así que siguió en silencio al grupo hacia la enfermería. Dejaron a Harry sobre la cama con cuidado y todos se colocaron a ambos lados de la cama, Draco en la cabecera, sentado a su lado y acariciando su cabello con ternura. Remus tiró disimuladamente del brazo de Sirius, indicándole que los dejaran a solas. Severus comprendió también lo que pretendía el licántropo y cogió a Lucius para irse los cuatro a un lugar apartado. -¿Qué pasará con Dumbledore? – preguntó Lucius.  
-Prefiero no pensar en ello – murmuró Snape – Pero nada bueno, te lo aseguro... el asunto no tiene buena pinta... – se sentó en un sillón junto a una de las camas – Estúpido viejo.  
-Lo importante es que Harry está bien – dijo Dumbledore. Los cuatro hombres dieron un bote por la sorpresa al verle allí de pronto - ¿Alguien quiere un caramelo? Son de limón – dijo, levantando un pequeño caramelo. Snape y Sirius bufaron a la vez.  
-Me alegra que mantengas el optimismo en una situación como esta... – refunfuñó Sirius - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Dumbledore abrió con toda tranquilidad el envoltorio del caramelo, se llevó el dulce a la boca y con la misma parsimonia se puso a doblar el envoltorio. Miró a los cuatro hombres y cerró la mano, sopló dentro del puño y al abrir la mano salió un gorrión que voló por toda la sala y cuando por arte de magia se abrió la ventana, salió del castillo. Finalmente el viejo se sentó, cansado y miró a todos los que le rodeaban, mientras chupaba pensativo el caramelo. Sirius le miraba con exasperación, Remus tratando de controlarle, y Severus intentaba no sacar la varita y lanzarle algún maleficio mientras Lucius miraba por la ventana.  
-Iré con Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.  
-¡Qué? – exclamaron los cuatro hombres al unísono.  
-Que iré a mantener una seria conversación con Voldemort acerca de su comportamiento con Harry y de las consecuencias de su actitud – el gorrión regresó y revoloteó por encima de las cabezas de todos – Ah... ya has vuelto... – el pajarillo trinó feliz y se posó en el hombro del director para acercar el pico a su oído. Dumbledore asintió varias veces – Muchas gracias. Has hecho un trabajo excelente – volvió a trinar y de nuevo salió por la ventana para desaparecer en el horizonte. El anciano se levantó y se frotó las manos – Muy bien. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que si me disculpáis... – los cuatro hombres le miraron atónitos, sin saber cómo actuar y Dumbledore se marchó de la enfermería, haciendo ondear su túnica de un brillante color celeste tras de sí.

El joven rubio, mientras tanto, miraba al moreno. Tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, parecía tan frágil... Tenía unas profundas ojeras, su piel tenía una enfermiza palidez, parecía que estuviera a las puertas de la muerte, pero el pulso bajo sus dedos, que tenía posados en la muñeca del chico, le indicaba que todo estaba bien y que tan sólo estaba cansado.  
Se inclinó y besó sus labios dulcemente. Le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente y suspiró. Había deseado tanto que llegara el momento de poder tocar de nuevo a su amado... En muchas ocasiones no había podido evitar que la idea de que lo perdería para siempre pasara por su cabeza, pero un poquito de optimismo le mantuvo a flote, y aquella era su recompensa. Tenía a Harry de nuevo consigo y eso era todo lo que importaba.  
-Ahora sólo tienes que despertar, amor... – susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, durmiéndose acompañado por los latidos del corazón de Harry.

* * *

Holaa! Bueno, ya está el capítulo 24, ahora las cosas van arreglándose, aunque el viejo tiene poco futuro... ¿Verdad? XDDD Espero que os haya gustado. De nuevo mi más sincero agradecimiento a Pandora, que me tiene mucha paciencia y que siempre está ahí. Gracias. Y ahora a responder a los poquitos reviews que he recibido en el capi anterior:

Perséfone: Jejeje, claro que no lo voy a dejar inconsciente, por muy mal que me caiga Harry acabará despertando de su sueño de bello durmiente xD Y Lucius y Severus... Bueno, eso se verá más adelante Besos y gracias por leerme.  
Hely: Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado Besitos y gracias por el apoyo.  
Katia Hiwatari Kon: Jejeje, es que yo detesto a Dumbledore entonces... pos eso... xD sólo vamos a darle la jubilación anticipada al anciano... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besitos y gracias.

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que me hagáis saber si esto os gusta con un review :D es el único pago que pido :P

Besitos y achuches para todos y todas!

Ede


	25. Capítulo 25

**_Elecciones_**

_Por Edeiël Snape-Black_

* * *

_Capítulo 25_

No abrió los ojos. Le gustaba sentir el suave peso en su pecho, esa calidez que le daba el cuerpo junto al suyo. Había estado tan cerca de la frialdad de la muerte que ahora deseaba saborear cada pequeño placer que apareciera en su vida. Y la ternura de Draco era algo que necesitaba tener desde hacía demasiado tiempo, quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudieran pasar juntos.

Voldemort. Ese horrible nombre llegó a su mente como una repentina ráfaga de viento que te sacude violentamente y te tira al suelo en pleno invierno. Helándole la sangre. Llenándole el pecho del más profundo e intenso odio que alguien puede existir. Pero ahora estaba con Draco de nuevo y todo estaba bien... No. Intuía que algo no estaba como debía. Pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse, ahora lo único que importaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a la gente que quería y, sobre todo, compensar a Draco por haber caído en la trampa de Voldemort sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Apartó un poco la cara de un molesto rayo de sol que le daba en pleno ojo. Aún no quería abrirlos ni molestar al rubio. Seguro que se veía como un ángel, dormido, en paz... Entreabrió los ojos para mirar al chico y se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que le estaba mirando atentamente con el mentón apoyado en su pecho.

Acarició unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro y los echó hacia atrás para disfrutar de la visión de lo más bello que había imaginado nunca. Su blanca piel emitía un suave resplandor dorado por la luz del sol que se reflejaba en ella y le daba ese aspecto angelical que había pensado que tendría. Su ángel guardián...

Le acarició y poniendo una mano en su mejilla, le hizo acercarse a sí para besarle tiernamente. Se miraron a los ojos. No necesitaban decirse nada para saberlo todo. Disculpas. Preocupaciones. Muestras de alivio y felicidad. Todo se reflejaba en sus miradas. Volvieron a besarse, una y otra vez, hasta que casi no les quedaba aire y necesitaban apartarse para recuperar la respiración.

Entonces una suave voz rompió el silencio.

Te amo... - susurró el rubio, acomodándose en la cama, entre los brazos de Harry, que le recibieron amorosamente y lo estrecharon contra el pecho.

¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en dejarlos solos, Severus? - preguntó Lucius mientras caminaba de la mano de Severus.

Sí... seguro que esos dos ya están pensando en recuperar el tiempo que han estado separados... - respondió poniendo cara de desagrado. Lucius rió.

No hagas ese gesto, Sev, te pones muy feo y pareces muy viejo cuando lo haces - le dijo con ternura. Se apartó los cabellos del rostro y sonrió.

Soy feo y viejo, Lucius, no puedo parecer otra cosa - respondió encogiéndose de hombros con resignación. Lucius chasqueó la lengua.

Bobo, tantos años entre pociones han acabado por disolverte el seso - le abrazó - Para mí eres el hombre más hermoso del mundo y cada uno tiene la edad que tiene, el ser viejo o no depende de como te comportes y... bueno... anoche no parecías muy viejo... - rió travieso - Más bien podría haber dicho que estábamos de nuevo en nuestros veinte años.

Deja de decir esas cosas, cualquiera podría oírte, Lucius - protestó Severus, incómodo ante la perspectiva de que un alumno les oyera. Lucius pudo ver un atisbo de rubor en las mejillas del profesor y rió.

Oh, Severus¿ahora te vuelves mojigato? - volvió a reír y Severus se mostró encantado de oír esa risa cristalina de nuevo - Mi señor profesor, no es momento para tratar de parecer tímido e inocente - acercó los labios a su oído para susurrar - Hace años que me llevé esa parte de usted y la encerré en una caja de plomo para que no escapara... - Severus apresó la nuca de Lucius entre sus manos y le acercó para besarle ardientemente - ¿El viejo profesor se ha ido?

¿Quieres que te muestre dónde tengo la mojigatería, Malfoy? - preguntó sobre sus labios.

Estamos en el campo de quidditch, profesor Snape - giró la cabeza con un falso rubor en las mejillas. Le delataba el pícaro movimiento de la comisura de sus labios.

Eso no nos importó demasiado cuando éramos jóvenes... - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Lucius rió y tiró de su mano, guiándole hacia un rincón oculto en el campo.

**  
**

Se arqueó bajo el cuerpo de Remus. Aquellas caricias le volvían loco, le arrancaban gemidos y exclamaciones de placer por doquier. No podía evitarlo. Y se suponía que deberían de estar preocupados. Pero en lugar de eso... en lugar de eso estaban amándose como hacía semanas que no lo hacían.

El que Harry se hubiera librado de la maldición les había quitado un gran peso de encima y Remus se había mostrado de nuevo como antes de todo aquello. Dulce y provocativo. Tímido y sensual. Tan contradictorio que le encendía y a los pocos segundos sentía una incandescencia capaz de volver cenizas cualquier cosa que se posara sobre su piel. Y no podía resistirse a él. Ni quería.

"Mi bello hombre lobo..." pensó mientras acariciaba su espalda, estremeciéndole con la suavidad con que movía las manos. Tembló entre sus brazos y reclamó su boca para hundirse en ella profundamente, con la intensidad del fuego en una forja. Era suyo. Lo repetía una y otra vez con cada movimiento de Remus. Lo decía completamente en serio. Era de Remus Lupin y jamás podría alejarse de él.

Remus sonrió y besó dulcemente su nariz. Una gota de sudor cayó desde su mentón en el pecho de Sirius. Atrapó sus labios en un fiero beso e intensificó sus movimientos, provocando fuertes gemidos por parte de Sirius, que casi gritaba el nombre de su amante.

No pienses tanto... - murmuró Remus. Sirius sonrió y asintió. Apretó las caderas de Remus entre sus piernas y volvió a arquear la espalda.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando las oleadas de placer lo invadieron y se apoderaron de toda su razón, permitiéndole únicamente emitir un ronco gemido. Remus le siguió, llenándole con su esencia y suspirando su nombre, para después acomodarse junto al hombre al que amaba y relajarse, entregándose al placentero sueño entre los brazos de Sirius.

**  
**

En otro lugar, lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de cualquier sitio que se pudiera considerar civilizado, el anciano mago se erguía imponente ante el decrépito refugio de su némesis. Miró con desprecio a su alrededor, y también con una extraña combinación de furia, diversión y miedo... sí, también miedo... porque no podía evitar sentirlo al encontrarse tan cerca de su enemigo y siendo consciente de que todo dependía del resultado del enfrentamiento que iba a tener lugar en aquel mismo lugar.

Oyó pasos a sus espaldas y sonrió afablemente conforme se volvía para mirar al otro hombre que estaba allí de pie, mirándole con un gesto sarcástico en su rostro.

Veo que el joven Potter ha conseguido sacudirse de encima mi maldición... ¿La has aceptado voluntariamente? Oh, qué anciano más noble, siempre preocupado por la seguridad de sus alumnos... - siseó.

Tom, por favor, no perdamos más el tiempo, creo que podríamos prescindir de la conversación previa a la lucha y pasar directamente a nuestro enfrentamiento, que ambos sabemos inevitable. Además, creo que ahora hace un tiempo estupendo que es posible empeore conforme avance la mañana y es mejor aprovecharlo antes de que nos llueva - Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

Eso le quita la gracia a estas cosas, pero si insistes... - ambos sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron.

Que gane el mejor...

* * *

De nuevo estoy aquí, con el capítulo 25 que espero os haya gustado Esta vez no he tardado tanto¿no?

Bueno, ahora a responder los reviews, que aunque pocos, son valiosos y hay que cuidar al público .

** Pandorha-2013**: Jejeje¿cómo voy a pasar de vosotras? Lo que pasa es que el muso me juega malas pasadas y de vez en cuando se me pira a Torrevieja o a Benidorm a pasárselo cañón... ¿A que da morbillo el papi Malfoyyy! JUAJAJAAA! Sabía que acabaría gustándote :D Y weno, como habrás visto no he nombrado al "licántropo" para que no te me sientas ofendida, pero sigo pensando que a veces es mejor ponerlo en lugar de poner cada ocho palabras "Remus" que aunque a ti te guste ver la pantalla llena de "Remus" por tóas partes, a mí me ralla mucho y me parece redundante xDD Weno, weno, lo de pegarme ya será menos¡¡¡si luego se te olvidaaa! Beshines y gracias por dejarme review . Espero que te guste este capi :p

** Hely**¡Hola¡Qué ilusión que me leas en los dos lados :D! Tus reviews me hacen mucha ilusión, ya lo sabes. Espero que te guste este capi, es como un intermedio entre los demás, que tanto drama pedía un poco de ternura¿verdad? A mí Dumbledore no me da demasiada pena, la verdad, aunque supongo que me la acabará dando un siglo de estos, jejeje. Ya verás cómo habrá final feliz :p aunque le fastidie a otra que no hace más que decir que quiere que mate a Draco... Beshitos y gracias por tu rr.

** Txiri**¡Hola wapa! Me alegra que te guste el fic, lo hago con todo el cariño para todas vosotras Dumbledore tendría que patentar su técnica de "Indiferencia Absoluta Ante Problemas", y Harry y Draco ya están juntitos :D Espero que el capi nuevo te guste :D Beshitos y gracias por el rr

** BISHOUJO**-**HENTAI**: Bueno, bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capi A ver si tengo suerte y no tardo tanto en actualizar de nuevo. Besos y gracias por el review!

** Rocio de Luna**: Aquí llega el capi 25! Me alegra muchísimo que te parezca romántico, supongo que este capítulo te habrá gustado por lo tierno que me ha salido :D Beshitos y muchas gracias por el rev.

Bueno, esto es todo por este capítulo, espero que me dejéis algún review diciéndome si os ha gustado o no, me haría mucha ilusión, ya lo sabéis.

Muchos besitos para todas y en especial para las que me dejásteis reviews y para **Shinobuk**, que me soporta como una santita

Ede


	26. Chapter 26

_**Elecciones**_

_Por Edeiël Snape-Black_

_Capítulo 26_

Un nuevo día se abría ante los ojos del joven moreno. Un día sin la maldición que Voldemort le había puesto asegurando que no podría librarse de ella jamás. Equivocándose.

Harry se alegró por el hecho de que su maldición si tuviera solución... pero esta no fue todo lo satisfactoria que habrían deseado. Dumbledore la había acogido en sí y ahora estaba destinado a una muerte cruel... solo... como él había temido estar.

Draco le estrechó entre sus brazos y él respondió al abrazo. Apoyó en el muro cercano la muleta que le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio cuando su pareja no estaba y le besó.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? - preguntó el rubio, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

- Que no sé cómo acabará todo esto... Dumbledore ha desaparecido con mi maldición, seguramente esté enfrentándose a ese bastardo - siseó - Y yo no puedo hacer nada. Me siento inútil... - Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con ternura y comprensión.

- Confía en Dumbledore, él sabe lo que se hace - dijo, acariciándole - No le des más vueltas, no te martirices por algo que no puedes solucionar.

- Cuando fui a la mansión de Voldemort metí la pata, nunca debí moverme de aquí...

- De nada vale lamentarse ahora, Harry, lo hecho, hecho está... - el moreno asintió. Miraron hacia el bosque, el sol ocultándose tras los árboles y Harry sintió en su frente el latigazo de la furia de Voldemort.

* * *

- ¡Estás haciéndote viejo, Dumbledore¡Tantos años de sillón de director han hecho estragos en tu forma física! - siseó Voldemort sobre la cara del director.

- Estoy en perfecta forma, Tom - respondió Dumbledore con calma - Te estoy dando ventaja, estoy dejando que te canses - Voldemort rió, no con alegría, ni siquiera con sarcasmo ni ironía, simplemente emitió una serie de carcajadas huecas, desprovistas de toda emoción y que tan sólo lo hacían más temible de lo que ya era.

- Pues entonces tendrás que esperar mucho, yo no me canso fácilmente... - se lanzaron mutuamente maleficios y maldiciones, esquivándolas magistralmente, moviéndose con agilidad como bailarines sobre un escenario, las túnicas revoloteando alrededor de sus piernas, los colores de los hechizos entrelazándose y anulándose unos a otros.

- Todos nos cansamos, Tom, todos nos cansamos... - con una floritura de la varita, le lanzó un hechizo que Voldemort esquivó sin dificultad.

- ¡Deja de llamarme Tom! - gritó, furioso - ¡Yo no soy Tom, soy Lord Voldemort! - lanzó una andanada de hechizos que Dumbledore pudo evitar.

- Me da igual lo que digas, Tom, te conocí como Tom Riddle y como Tom Riddle morirás. Jamás serás ese invento de tu mente, Voldemort es solo el disfraz del muchacho solitario que fuiste siempre.

- Basta... - escupió con furia - ¡Basta ya¡¡Cállate, viejo estúpido, no tienes ni idea de nada!

- Sé más de ti de lo que piensas... Y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un apoyo si deseas cambiar tu actitud... Sólo tienes que desear quitarte el disfraz y volver a ser Tom Riddle para el resto del mundo.

- ¡Muérete! - otro hechizo voló hacia el viejo director.

* * *

Recogió lo que consideraba más importante y lo guardó en su viejo baúl de viaje. Miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro. Había pasado demasiados años entre aquellas paredes, dejándose llevar por los acontecimientos y la gente que le rodeaba. Ya iba siendo año de que tomara sus propias decisiones.

Se volvió hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y el rubio entró en la estancia. Sonrió. Había tomado la decisión por él. Porque lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que volvieran a quitárselo.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Severus? - preguntó Lucius - No tienes por qué... - el moreno le calló con un beso dulce y lleno de sentimiento.

- Completamente seguro, Lucius. No voy a dejarte escapar de nuevo - Malfoy suspiró.

- Pero Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore ya no puede influir más en mí. Quiero tomar mis decisiones, arriesgarme de nuevo eligiendo lo contrario de lo que la gente espera.

- Te la estás jugando por mí - Severus sonrió y a Lucius le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en los últimos años.

- Sí... por nosotros. No quiero estar solo de nuevo, no quiero que tú acabes encerrado en esa prisión de mala muerte, ya has pagado por tus pecados, ahora vivamos lo que antes no nos dejaron.

- Severus...

- No hay marcha atrás, Lucius, la decisión está tomada. No voy a cambiarla - el otro hombre le abrazó - Vamos, aún hay cosas que hacer.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall. Profesora de Transformaciones desde los veintisiete años, siempre había estado trabajando en el mismo colegio. Lo que en un principio había considerado una labor difícil (controlar a los críos, evitar que por accidente se convirtieran a sí mismos en tejones y cosas por el estilo) pronto se convirtió en una forma de satisfacer su deseo frustrado de ser madre. Cuidaba de los chiquillos como una madre, estricta, pero con cariño.

En ese momento no podía sentirse peor. El hombre al que más admiraba, por el que habría dado todo, el hombre de quien podría haberse enamorado de haber sido él más joven, estaba muerto. No muerto en el sentido estricto, no aún, no que ella supiera. Muerto en cuanto a que nunca podría volver a tener contacto con otro ser humano.

Ahogó un sollozo en su pañuelo y se apoyó en el escritorio de Dumbledore, mientras rezaba porque el director no sufriera.

Los viejos directores del colegio, mirando desde sus cuadros, suspiraron y trataron de animar a la mujer con palabras de aliento que, aunque no sirvieran de mucho, al menos la hacían sentir acompañada.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Elecciones**_

_Por Edeiël Snape-Black_

_Capítulo 27_

_i Miró al frente y los vio. Como cada día, esperándole... Se acercaría y le insultarían, una y otra vez, tratando de hacerle llorar o enfadarse. Y los que lo veían no hacían nunca nada, se limitaban a decir por lo bajo "Mira, el Acribillado", pero nadie se acercaría a evitar lo que ya era rutina._

_Ni siquiera los de su casa lo apreciaban, suspiró. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo y pasó junto a los chicos de su casa, aparentando indiferencia ante la sarta de insultos que le dedicaban. Pero por dentro estaba destrozado._

_- ¡Eh, sangre sucia¡No te queremos aquí¡Vete con tus sucios muggles y déjanos en paz!_

_No lloraría. No delante de ellos. Cuando estuviera a solas lo haría hasta hartarse, pero no les daría la satisfacción, ni ahora ni nunca. Pasó de largo, sin dirigirles una mirada siquiera y cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, los insultos se silenciaron, de pronto, como si todo hubiera quedado paralizado de repente. _

_Se volvió muy despacio y miró hacia sus compañeros para ver qué les había pasado y porqué habían interrumpido su ejercicio diario de expresión. Y allí lo vio. Era la primera vez que reparaba en aquel chico. Un Ravenclaw más alto que él, delgado, de cabellos de un indefinido color castaño rojizo y ojos increíblemente oscuros. El joven tenía la varita alzada, una varita que ya de por sí intimidaba por su longitud y color negro profundo. Su expresión también enfriaba el ambiente, sereno, pero a la vez iracundo y profundamente indignado, de la punta de su varita salían pequeñas chispas rojo-anaranjadas como llamas, seguramente producidas por el mismo enfado. _

_Los Slytherin se mantuvieron inmóviles, abrumados por la presencia del joven, sólo uno de ellos intentaba moverse, pero las piernas le fallaban, al parecer por un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. El chico caminó lentamente hacia ellos, sin poder apartar la mirada del furioso Ravenclaw, temiendo que en cualquier momento lo fulminara con alguna maldición desconocida para él. Parecía más peligroso que muchos Slytherins que había conocido. Y entonces el chico de ojos oscuros se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una mirada, no como las que les dirigía de tanto en tanto a los Slytherin, sino una completamente distinta, parecía sonreírle con la mirada. _

_- Estás bien - dijo, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. No podía hablar, estaba completamente absorbido por la fuerte presencia del joven. Debía de ser del último año... - Te han molestado, no debes consentirlo - oía su voz no con los oídos, sino con su corazón, el joven articulaba las palabras, pero a él le tocaban incluso el alma - Las disputas entre casas son normales - ahora hablaba con los Slytherins - pero las de chicos de una misma casa no deberían darse, se supone que en nuestras casas nuestros compañeros son como hermanos, no debemos insultarnos entre nosotros, no deberíais insultar a este muchacho que seguramente gana gran parte de los untos que vuestra casa obtiene... - un murmullo de aprobación se extendió por todo el pasillo - Marchaos y no volváis a humillar a nadie, ni de vuestra casa ni de niguna de las otras, o probaréis mi remedio casero contra estas cosas... - sacudió un poquito la varita, haciendo que algunas chispas saltaran hacia el suelo, haciendo humear la piedra allí donde cayeron. Los chicos salieron corriendo, apartando a empujones a la gente. El Ravenclaw miró al chico, de nuevo sonriendo y se acercó a él - Ya no tendrás más problemas con ellos._

_- Gra... gracias - murmuró - ¿Quién eres?_

_- Julius... ¿Cómo te llamas? - sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar, los curiosos examinando la piedra, quemada en diversos puntos, en otros aún chisporroteante y de un rojo ardiente, derretida. _

_- Yo... soy Tom, Tom Riddle - dijo el muchacho._

_- Estás en quinto¿verdad? - asintió - Yo estoy en sexto, he llegado hace un par de días, he estado algo enfermo - se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un banco del patio - ¿Por qué dejabas que te insultaran esos mediocres? _

_- Porque... son muchos... y no me gusta enfrentarme a la gente, me... me pongo a tartamudear... y entonces me insultan mucho más... - Julius asintió, comprendiendo la situación._

_- Bueno... parece que he llegado a tiempo para quitártelos de encima - revolvió sus cabellos. _

_- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - preguntó Tom, alisándose los rizos que Julius había revuelto._

_- Porque no me gustan las injusticias, y contigo se estaba cometiendo una realmente importante. Me ausento un tiempo y esto acaba pareciendo cualquier colegio muggle... - suspiró._

_- Eso de la varita... daba miedo... - Julius sonrió afablemente._

_- Es un hechizo que aprendí hace un tiempo, no es que sea muy útil en un duelo, pero puede dar un susto en distancias cortas, ya has visto cómo ha quedado la piedra... - Tom asintió y sonrió un poco - No eres muy hablador¿verdad, Tom?_

_- Poco, la verdad... nunca he tenido con quien hablar, como has visto entre los de mi casa no soy precisamente querido. Por eso no soy muy comunicativo._

_- Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, como falto tanto a clase no puedo relacionarme demasiado._

_- No te he visto nunca en la enfermería... - observó Tom, que era dado a pasarse pequeñas temporadas en la enfermería por hechizos y pociones boicoteadas._

_- Es que no voy a la enfermería... directamente me llevan a San Mungo, ese es el único sitio donde pueden tratarme - Tom le miró preocupado._

_- No lo sabía, Julius, lo siento... _

_- Oh, no te preocupes... hay unas enfermeras realmente guapas que me alegran el día cuando pasan a verme - rieron. Tom pensó en qué enfermedad tendría el joven para que San Mungo fuera el único lugar donde pudieran tratarle - No saben qué tengo - Tom se sobresaltó y miró a Julius con los ojos bien abiertos - Dicen que es una enfermedad rara, pero no saben decirme qué es..._

_- Pe-pero... es... tú... _

_- No se sabe cómo terminaré... - se encogió de hombros - Por eso no me gusta que haya discordia entre la gente que me rodea, porque me hace sentir mal la idea de que uno pierda el tiempo discutiendo con el de al lado por tontería cuando debería estar preocupándose de disfrutar de lo que tiene en lugar de amargar al resto del mundo - le dedicó una radiante sonrisa - Me gusta ver a la gente feliz, eso me hace feliz a mí y me ayuda con mi enfermedad - Tom tomó en un acto reflejo la mano de Julius y la apretó._

_- Eres una gran persona, Julius... no te mereces... - Julius sacudió la cabeza._

_- Quizá haya una razón para que yo tenga esta enfermedad... si no la tuviera a lo mejor no sería tan optimista, y si no fuera tan optimista no me preocuparía el bien ajeno y tampoco me habría preocupado por ti y ahora no estarías aquí hablando conmigo sino soportando los insultos de tus compañeros... - tomó aire y se echó a reír - Hablo demasiado - el Slytherin sacudió la cabeza._

_- Es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar, en lugar de... _

_- Estar siendo acosado por quienes deberían ser tus amigos... - Tom asintió y Julius rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, reconfortándole - Me alegra mucho saber que ahora te sientes mejor._

_- Muchas gracias, Julius... - murmuró._

_Desde aquel día los dos jóvenes fueron inseparables. Julius no tuvo recaídas y nadie volvió a molestar a Tom, dejaron de insultarle y de llamarle "Acribillado", así como de hacer rimas tontas y cancioncillas burlonas sobre él. _

_Tom descubrió que Julius era un año mayor que los chicos de su curso, había tenido que repetir un año completo por culpa de su enfermedad, que aquel año lo mantuvo más de ocho meses en cama. Tom mejoró en sus calificaciones y también con su tartamudez gracias a Julius, que le ayudaba con todo._

_Eran casi como hermanos. Al profesor Dumbledore le complacía mucho ver que el joven Riddle, siempre retraído y triste, ahora reía y compartía su tiempo con un muchacho que también necesitaba de la compañía de alguien. El director Dippet también estuvo pendiente de la evolución del Ravenclaw, ya que los tutores del chico escribían casi constantemente preguntando por él. A todos los tenía sorprendidos lo buena influencia que eran el uno para el otro. _

_Las excursiones a Hogsmeade eran para los dos como unas vacaciones grandiosas, recorrían el pueblo de arriba abajo, llenaban sus mochilas de golosinas y juegos, bebían hasta hartarse en las Tres Escobas y trataban de colarse en la gran casa que había en lo alto de la colina y que se decía pertenecía a una bruja loca que por las noches hacía hogueras y preparaba sus aquelarres invocando a seres de otros mundos. Julius y Tom siempre procuraban quedarse rezagados para intentar ver si era verdad, consiguiendo a veces algún castigo por parte del profesor a su cargo. _

_El verano pudieron pasarlo juntos. Julius le invitó a pasar los tres meses consigo, haciéndole tremendamente feliz ya que de este modo no tendría que volver al orfanato muggle donde solía pasar habitualmente sus veranos._

_En ese tiempo Tom pudo descubrir lo que era una verdadera familia. El padre de Julius era mago y su madre una muggle, no tenía hermanos, pero como decía a veces "Todos somos hermanos de una u otra manera". Cuidaron de él como si fuera su propio hijo y la separación cuando empezaban el siguiente curso fue como la de unos padres que se separan de sus dos hijos, aunque biológicamente uno no lo fuera realmente. _

_La enfermedad de Julius parecía remitir, aunque a veces tenía que pasar un par de días en cama. Dicha enfermedad le impedía moverse durante bastante tiempo, en ocasiones le privaba incluso de sus sentidos y quedaba como un vegetal, en otras sólo afectaba a una parte de su cuerpo y podía hacer una vida casi normal. La primera recaída que tuvo desde que conoció a Tom fue casi fulminante._

_Estaban en el campo de quidditch, viendo entrenar a los Hufflepuff, cuando el mayor se apoyó en Tom, presa de un mareo._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Julius? - preguntó el más joven, sosteniéndole para evitar que cayera al suelo._

_- O... tra... vez... - logró murmurar - Llé... vame... a la en... enfermería... - Tom asintió e hizo que Julius se recargara en sus hombros para llevarle hasta el castillo. _

_Durante el camino, Julius perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y de uno de sus brazos, lo que hizo bastante más difícil a Tom el llevarle. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Julius estaba completamente paralizado, Tom había tenido que llevarlo casi en brazos a pesar de que aunque había crecido en ese año, aún era más bajo que el Ravenclaw._

_La enfermera llevó de inmediato a Julius a una cama y corrió a avisar al director del colegio. Mientras tanto, Tom sostenía la mano de Julius, que le miraba con una tierna expresión. Tom no paraba de hablar y de apoyarle, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas aferradas a la mano de su amigo, de sus labios sólo brotaban palabras de ánimo mientras que de su corazón nacían súplicas y ruegos porque Julius saliera de ese estado._

_Unos medimagos se llevaron rápidamente a Julius a San Mungo mientras el profesor Dumbledore sujetaba a Tom para que no saliera corriendo detrás de ellos para seguir a Julius. _

_Julius pasó más de un mes ingresado en San Mungo, ejerciendo de conejillo de indias para nuevos tratamientos, tanto muggles como mágicos. Cuando volvió estaba extremadamente delgado, ojeroso, pero aún así mantenía su expresión de felicidad y cuando vio a Tom no pudo menos que salir corriendo hacia él y cogerlo en brazos para darle vueltas en el aire._

_Ese ataque unió más a los chicos, si ello era posible, a Tom le hizo apreciar mucho más el valor de la vida y de la compañía de su amigo, a Julius le enseñó que tendría un amigo hasta la muerte en Tom. _

_Una noche, después de una de sus escapadas nocturnas a las cocinas del colegio, Julius fue a acompañar a Tom a la entrada de su sala común, como siempre hacían. Julius había tenido un día un tanto extraño, parecía preocupado y distante. Tom se lo hizo saber y Julius respondió con una sonrisa._

_- Estoy un poco cansado, nada más, Tom - le dijo para tranquilizarle. Tom asintió y fue a decir la contraeña para entrar - Espera, tengo algo importante que decirte. _

_- Dime - sonrió. Julius le hizo sentarse en un rincón junto a él. _

_- Desde que te conozco me has alegrado la existencia más de lo que podría haber imaginado... - Tom se ruborizó - Todo este tiempo ha sido como vivir en un sueño, en el más maravilloso de los sueños... Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de alguien, nadie se había molestado en conocerme como tú lo has hecho... Eres un chico maravilloso, Tom - el aludido sonrió tímidamente - Sólo quiero decirte que... eres muy importante para mí... de una forma que no podría haber esperado nunca... - el Slytherin le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, con curiosidad - Tom... yo... _

_- No tienes que decirlo, Julius... yo... - Julius le hizo callar, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. _

_- Quiero decirlo, Tom... Te quiero... - Tom sonrió un poquito y bajó la mirada - Desde hace mucho tiempo. He intentado decírtelo en varias ocasiones pero no me atrevía, me daba miedo que me rechazaras y..._

_- No podría rechazarte, Julius... porque yo siento lo mismo - respondió en un murmullo - Yo también te quiero - ambos chicos sonrieron y se abrazaron - Me di cuenta cuando te dio ese ataque... Y temí no poder decírtelo._

_- Hay que ver el mundo de forma optimista - le dijo, sonriendo. Se miraron a los ojos y Julius acarició los labios de Tom suavemente, antes de acercarse y besarlos con dulce pasión. Tom respondió a ese beso con todo su amor y para él dejó de existir todo el mundo a su alrededor para convertir a Julius en el centro de su existencia - Te quiero... - susurró tiernamente. Se levantaron y corrieron a esconderse en una vieja aula en desuso que había en el segundo piso._

_- Yo también te quiero, Julius... te quiero tanto... - le dijo Tom, sintiendo las suaves caricias del mayor. _

_- Tom... Tom... - llamaba dulcemente el Ravenclaw, mientras descubría el esbelto cuerpo del menor y lo acariciaba mientras sentía que sus propias prendas se abrían para mostrar su cuerpo a Tom. _

_Esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro, gimiendo quedamente y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Las manos de Julius recorrieron cada centímetro de la anatomía de su amante, descubriéndola y redescubriéndola, una y otra vez, al igual que hacía Tom, buscando el placer de Julius, entregándose a él plenamente y sin dudas. _

_Julius hizo que Tom estuviera a punto de gritar en más de una ocasión por el placer que le hacía sentir. La sala olía al suave aroma de sus cuerpos, sudorosos, excitados y a la fragancia de la pasión, el deseo y el amor mutuo. Sus manos se entrelazaban, al igual que sus piernas, mientras sus cuerpos se unían tan íntimamente que no podían distinguir dónde empezaba uno y dónde acababa el otro. _

_Cuando salieron de la sala, con los cabellos revueltos, las ropas mal colocadas, sus piernas temblorosas y unas expresiones de travesura, picardía y felicidad plena, ya casi amanecía. Julius atrajo a Tom entre sus brazos y lo besó intesamente y con todo su amor en mitad de la escaleras mientras bajaban. _

_- Te quiero... te quiero... te quiero... - susurraban una y otra vez, entre besos y caricias. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde todo había empezado, frente a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, se miraron y volvieron a besarse, dulcemente._

_- Suerte que es sábado... - murmuró Tom, acariciando el sedoso cabello de Julius, mientras se perdía en su mirada._

_- Sí... no hay que madrugar... - volvieron a besarse y oyeron un ruido. Se ocultaron en las sombras - El conserje... maldito sea... - murmuró._

_- Ve a tu habitación... si nos descubre nos tendrá castigados por el resto del curso - Julius sonrió._

_- Si me castigan junto a ti no tiene porqué ser un castigo... - rieron suavemente y Julius besó las mejillas encarnadas de Tom - Mañana... bueno... luego... nos vemos, amor..._

_- No me digas eso... - protestó Tom, haciéndole reír. _

_- Es lo que se dicen las parejitas - respondió Julius._

_- De acuerdo... - volvieron a besarse - Luego nos vemos... amor... - Julius sonrió feliz._

_- Te quiero... te querré siempre, Tom... aun después de mi... muerte... - Tom le abrazó con fuerza._

_- No menciones la muerte, Julius - pidió. El mayor lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos._

_- No hay que temerla, Tom... - le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Tom se estremeció y reclamó sus labios._

_- Te quiero... - Julius sonrió ampliamente y besó las palmas de las manos de Tom, sus mejillas, su frente y por último, sus labios, con tanta intensidad que hizo temblar al más joven._

_- Luego nos vemos, amor mío... - susurró, comenzando a alejarse de él - Te quiero tanto... - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala común de Ravenclaw. _

_A Tom le pareció ver lágrimas en los ojos de Julius cuando se despedían y sólo pudo murmurar un mudo "Yo también a ti" antes de entrar en su sala común, lleno de dicha. _

_Esa sería la última vez que vería a Julius con vida. _

_Por la mañana, con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado, Tom se dirigió a la sala de Ravenclaw en busca de Julius. A su paso la gente se le quedaba mirando y cuchicheaba. El muchacho comenzaba a temer que hubieran vuelto a las viejas costumbres de insultarle._

_Al llegar al tapiz que ocultaba la entrada a la sala lo vio vacío y un montón de alumnos se agolpaban en la entrada. Todos le miraron y pudo ver que muchas chicas se echaban a llorar. Todas Ravenclaw... _

_Entonces vio al profesor Dumbledore. Y éste lo vio a él. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El director Dippet llevaba entre sus brazos un cuerpo cubierto con un lienzo blanco. Un cadáver. Y de inmediato Tom supo que se trataba de Julius._

_Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Reclamaba que le devolvieran la vida a su amado, que volviera con él... Más tarde pidió que lo dejaran morir junto a él, llegando al punto de tener que ser atado y sedado para evitar que se hiriese. No le permitieron acercarse a su cuerpo, ni siquiera despedirse de él... Aunque comprendió que la noche anterior todo había sido una despedida._

_Durante el entierro del muchacho Tom se mostró taciturno y apagado, pálido como el lienzo que había envuelto el cuerpo de su amado, con unas oscuras ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. No hablaba, no miraba a nadie, no respondía a estímulo alguno. Permaneció de pie junto a la tumba de Julius durante toda la noche y al amanecer quien lo encontró temió que estuviera muerto, tendido en el suelo, inmóvil y helado como estaba tal era su apariencia. Pero por mucho que Tom deseara morir seguía vivo. _

_Estudiaba por ocupar la cabeza en algo que no fuera el director Dippet con el cadáver de Julius entre sus brazos y los sollozos de las compañeras del chico. Cada noche cuando se acostaba soñaba con que Julius, envuelto en su lienzo, le decía que le amaba y que deseaba que fuera junto a él, extendiendo una mano esquelética, blanca y frágil hacia él. Y el resto de la noche no dormía... _

_Y no paró de pensar en la despedida de Julius. Sabía que moriría esa noche. Por eso le hizo el amor, por eso le declaró sus sentimientos... porque sabía que no tendría más tiempo para hacerlo..._

- Sabía que moriría... ¡Se despidió y no lo supe ver! - gritó el hombre. El anciano se detuvo y se arrodilló junto a Voldemort, fatigado, con la visión borrosa.

- Tom... Julius estaba muerto cuando dices que estuvísteis juntos... - Voldemort le miró interrogante.

- Estaba conmigo... estaba vivo... - gimió. El pecho le sangraba copiosamente - Lo sentí, sentía el latir de su corazón, al mismo ritmo que el mío... Sentía su piel, caliente, viva...

- Julius se acostó antes del anochecer y murió poco después... sus compañeros confirmaron que no salió de la habitación... - Dumbledore se sentó - Según parece aún tenía algo pendiente contigo y regresó para decírtelo... - por primera vez desde que se convirtió en Lord Voldemort, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se derramaron por sus mejillas.

- Mi Julius... - susurró.

- Vuelve a ser Tom... - pidió Dumbledore. Vodemort le miró, su mirada triste se elevó al cielo y gritó como cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Julius, mientras todo su ser se transformaba. El anciano director vio el cuerpo de un joven de casi 17 años, encogido por el dolor que le producía la herida del pecho.

- Tengo miedo... - murmuró el muchacho. Dumbledore tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del chico moribundo, procurando no tocar su piel directamente - No se vaya, por favor, profesor... no quiero morir... no quiero morir solo como Julius... - gimió entre sollozos.

- Julius no murió solo... Estabas tú a su lado... en su corazón, Tom... por eso volvió a ti y te dijo todo lo que sentía... y te demostró su amor... - Tom siguió llorando.

- Qu... quédese a mi... lado... hasta que me duerma... - pidió el chico.

- Por supuesto, pequeño... - respondió, sintiéndose también agotado. La maldición estaba acabando con él rápidamente. Oyó murmurar al chico.

- Julius... por fin... - extendió un brazo hacia el frente - Te he... echado de menos... - tosió y un hilo de sangre descendió por su mentón - Llévame... contigo... - Dumbledore observó al muchacho y después miró hacia donde Tom miraba con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de felicidad y vio a Julius, sonriendo a Tom. Julius miró a Dumbledore.

- Es la hora... para ambos... - el director asintió - Vámonos... tenemos mucho que de que hablar - añadió, mirando a Tom. El muchacho sonrió y después cerró los ojos. Dumbledore, ya cercano su fin, vio cómo los dos jóvenes se fundían en un fuerte abrazo y Tom lloraba de felicidad. Julius miró a Dumbledore - Profesor... - el anciano asintió y se acostó.

Por fin descansaría. Había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando arreglar aquello. Demasiados años. En su momento debió evitar que aquella historia de amor se truncara con la muerte de uno de los dos, quizá todo el dolor posterior podría haberse evitado... o como decía Julius "Todo tiene que suceder por alguna razón"... Cerró los ojos, y exhaló su último suspiro...

* * *

En Hogwarts todo se volvió de un color negro profundo como la noche. El luto por la muerte de Albus Dumbledore cubrió los terrenos del colegio y gran parte de la comunidad mágica exhibió crespones negros en sus hogares por el fallecimiento del insigne director y principal enemigo de Voldemort.

La profesora McGonagall encontró en un cajón convenientemente escondido hasta el momento de la muerte del anciano, un testamento, en que pedía que enterrasen al joven que encontraron a su lado, Tom Riddle, junto a la tumba de Julius Cassidy y que pusieran en su epitafio "Eternamente fiel a su amor. Pagó por sus errores". En su testamento también pidió que no se relatara sólo la historia de Lord Voldemort, sino también la de Tom Riddle, el muchacho solitario, triste, y maltratado por sus compañeros, así como la breve historia de amor que vivió con 16 años y que marcaría su destino. Dumbledore dejó claro que no deseaba justificar la actitud de Voldemort, sino que todo el mundo conociera la verdad, que tras el monstruo había un ser humano. Harry no comprendió la decisión de Dumbledore de darle un entierro digno al asesino de sus padres, pero Draco, Sirius y Remus le convencieron de que no merecía la pena rebajarse al nivel de Vodemort.

Mientras se iba alejando del cementerio, Harry se dio la vuelta y miró dónde estaba la tumba de Dumbledore. Allí le pareció ver al anciano, paseando con su típico aire distraído. Le vio detenerse y sacar algo de la túnica, un caramelo. Vio que hacía un pajarillo con el envoltorio, como aquel día en la enfermería, cerraba la mano sobre él, soplaba y al abrir la mano, salía un gorrión, que ascendió en el cielo hasta encontrarse con otro gorrioncillo. Entonces Harry regresó la mirada al viejo director y vio que le miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con sus ojos azules, alegres, como cuando era un crío, y le guiñaba el ojo. Harry parpadeó y Dumbledore desapareció.

- Cariño, vamos... - dijo Draco, acercándose a él. Harry le miró - Parece que hayas visto un fantasma... - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Harry meditó un instante y miró al cielo, donde revoloteaban los gorriones, buscando una muestra de que lo sucedido había sido real.

- Creo que lo he visto... - respondió, con una sonrisa, aún mirando a los pájaros en el cielo.

* * *

He aquí el último capítulo de Elecciones. No os preocupéis por las parejitas, haré un epílogo, pero la historia en sí está terminada.

Debo decir que, a pesar de los fallos de inspiración y momentos de crisis literaria que he tenido con este fic en varias ocasiones, es el relato al que más cariño tengo y con el que más a gusto me siento. Mi estilo ha ido evolucionando con este fic, e incluso puedo decir que gracias a él. He tratado de mejorar cosas, otras seguramente seguirán estando igual, pero intentaré seguir creciendo y mejorando, porque con el tiempo y la práctica es como se aprende.

Seguramente un año de estos reescriba todo Elecciones para hacer una versión más completa y mejor redactada. Pero eso será más adelante.

Quiero daros las gracias a todas las que en estos dos años habéis leído este fic, a las que me habéis aguantado, las que habéis esperado pacientemente un final apropiado. Quiero agradecer sobre todo a mi Pandora y mi Yuna que siempre estuvieran ahí, y a Pandora que me diera la idea de la maldición de Harry, seguramente sin esa idea habría acabado el fic muchísimos capítulos antes.

No recuerdo todos los nombres de todas las que me habéis apoyado con vuestros comentarios, habéis sido muchas, algunas fieles desde que esta historia vio la luz el 10 de agosto del 2003 en y otras que habéis llegado hace relativamente poco. A todas vosotras, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, gracias por estar ahí y por cumplir este sueño que nació como un capítulo único.

_**Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin**_

_Martes, 26 de Julio de 2005_

* * *

_Lo de Acribillado viene por lo de Riddle, en inglés ese es su significado, acribillar, Riddle the Riddled sería Riddle el Acribillado. Acribillado a insultos y demás UU Un juego tonto, pero que quería poner UU Beshitos._


End file.
